Resident Evil 2020
by Serena Valentine
Summary: 22 years have passed since the Destruction of Raccoon. The Government has built a new town, concealing what really happened. The S.T.A.R.S have been living a normal life, thinking all was safe for them and their children, but it seems like history repeat


Disclaimer: The Resident Evil characters are owned by Capcom. Mark, Serena, Kyle, Pete, Ethan and their young friends are mine.  
  
  
  
It was the year 2020,and it was a quiet day at Emerald High, a high school located at the center of the prosperous, peaceful town of Emerald Grove. Twenty-two years ago this city had not even existed. This patch of land that we now call Emerald Grove was once called Raccoon City.  
  
It was 2:30 pm. School would end in just fifteen minutes. Mrs. Jones History class was anxious to leave. It was a warm May afternoon, but already the summer heat was kicking in. Serena Kennedy fanned herself with her copybook.  
  
"Since we finished with the textbook," Mrs. Jones began. " We will begin to cover the history and geography of our city." There was a slight moan from the students in the class who were actually awake. " Before class ends today, I want to go over a few basic facts with you, and find out how much you already know. Now, what year was Emerald Grove established?"  
  
An energetic student raised her hand. "1999."  
  
"Right." Jones smiled. "The government began setting up roads and building precincts in 1999."  
  
A boy in the front row raised his hand to ask a question. " What was here before Emerald Grove was built?"  
  
"Well," the teacher began. "I think it was just used as farm land. For growing crops, and things like that."  
  
"That's not what I heard!" Called a voice from the back of the class. The whole class turned their attention towards him.  
  
"Jose Oliveira, please, share your story with us." Mrs. Jones smiled, waiting to see what the class joker had to say. Serena usually paid no attention to Jose, but for some reason, this time he attracted her attention.  
  
"Emerald Grove was once called Raccoon City. It was a very prosperous town, until one day, a virus, which a pharmaceutical company was working on leaked, and started turning people in zombies. Soon the whole town was infected. It became a major Biohazard. The president felt he had no choice but to destroy the place, so one day in October of '98, he ordered the place to be blown up." Jose told the story with the straightest face, while a few of his friends snickered.  
  
"Interesting story, Mr. Oliveira." Mrs. Jones smiled, her tone clearly revealing that she didn't believe a word he said.  
  
"It's true." Jose added. "My father was there, he was one of the only survivors."  
  
There was a moment of silence, until the bell rang. "Tomorrow we'll learn some real information about our area." Jones called as the students piled out of the classroom.  
  
Serena wanted to talk to Jose, but didn't know exactly what to say to him. She figured she'd wait until another time. She was outside of school and was walking past the junior high building, looking to see her little brother. All of a sudden, someone came up behind her and tugged on her ponytail.  
  
"Ethan." She smiled as she turned around.  
  
"Ha ha!" he laughed. "I scared you."  
  
Serena smiled, trying not to hit her little brother over the head. The two began to walk together. "Why can't you get a car?" Ethan complained. "I hate walking home."  
  
"Ask mom and dad." Serena complained back.  
  
At that moment, a horn beeped.  
  
"Kyle!" Ethan yelled as he ran up to the green sports car that was stopped in front of them. Serena followed.  
  
"Need a ride?" asked their cousin, Kyle.  
  
"I got shotgun!" Serena called as she hopped into the front seat. "When did u get this?" she asked, looking at her cousin.  
  
"My mom and dad got it for my birthday, and for graduation."  
  
"It's nice." Ethan complimented.  
  
"Yeah," Serena agreed. "I like it!" She really wanted a set of wheels of her own, but she knew there was no way her parents wouldn't buy her her own car. She would have to think of something else.  
  
Kyle let his cousins off right in front of their house. "I'll see you guys later." He called as they got out. "Say hi to your parents for me!"  
  
That night was quiet at the Kennedy household. Ethan sat in his room doing his homework. Serena was sitting on the couch, in front of the TV, but wasn't paying much attention to it. Something about Jose's story intrigued her. She didn't know why but she kind of believed him. Serena couldn't get a car, but now she had an idea about getting something even better.  
  
"What's the matter? Dia's not home?" Asked Leon, her father, sitting down on the loveseat.  
  
Serena shrugged. Dia was her best friend. They were always hanging out, or talking on the phone, or on the Internet.  
  
"Did you do all you're homework?" Leon asked.  
  
"Of course. Serena always gets her homework done first thing." Mrs. Kennedy said sitting down next to her husband.  
  
"Mom?" Serena looked up.  
  
"Yes?" She answered.  
  
"Uncle Chris and Aunt Jill bought Kyle a car!" she blurted out.  
  
Leon looked at his wife. They both knew she wanted something. "And,"  
  
"Well, you know your old Harley that you keep in the garage? I was wondering, if maybe."  
  
Mrs. Kennedy knew what her daughter wanted. "Oh honey, I don't know." She didn't want her daughter to get hurt riding it. It could be dangerous.  
  
"Oh, come on, Claire!" Leon sided with his daughter. "You could ride one when you were her age. Can't you see how much like you she is?"  
  
"Please, Mom!" Serena begged. "I'll fix it up and everything."  
  
"Well," Claire was hesitant. She didn't want to be a pain in the ass, but she didn't want her daughter to get hurt. "Ok, but only if you fix it up, and it works alright."  
  
"Thank you!" Serena exclaimed jumping up to give her mom a hug.  
  
Claire smiled. her daughter was a mirror of her younger self. She couldn't help but wonder if that was really a good thing.  
  
The next day was Saturday. Serena was over at her cousin Kyle's house. Kyle was getting some chores done, so she was talking to her aunt and uncle.  
  
"So, I can't believe she actually gave you that old thing." Joked her Uncle Chris.  
  
"Yeah," Serena smiled. "but it needs to be fixed up, and I was wondering if maybe you could help me?"  
  
"Well, I guess, but the real machine expert is your Aunt Jill." Chris answered just as Jill Redfield walked into the room.  
  
"Aunt Jill, can you help me?" Serena asked.  
  
The forty-five-year-old woman pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail. "Well, I don't see why not. I've never worked on a bike before, but I'm sure we can do it."  
  
Kyle came in from mowing the lawn. He pulled a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge and started drinking, when the phone rant. "I'll get it" He put down the Gatorade and picked up the phone, hoping it was one of his friends. "Hello.Yeah, just a minute." He put the phone down and looked up. "Mom, Dad," He called out to them to take the phone.  
  
"I'll take it." Chris Redfield said standing up. He walked over and took the phone from his eighteen-year-old son.  
  
Chris was on the phone for a few minutes. Kyle sat down with his mom and cousin, hearing part of their conversation. "My mom, fixing a bike?" He asked. "Isn't that dad's job?"  
  
"Hey," Jill defended herself. "I'm not the helpless female you think I am. You'd be surprised if you knew half the stuff I've done."  
  
Kyle's parents worked for the Emerald Police Dept S.W.A.T. team, Special Weapons and Tactics. He admired them for that. They worked on cases and took care of the things that the police couldn't. It was tough, capturing criminals and making drug busts, but nothing out of the ordinary, like the stuff you would see on X-files.  
  
"Like what?" Asked Serena. Her father and mother worked for the S.W.A.T. team also. Before Jill could answer, Chris walked over and interrupted.  
  
"That was Poly Fillmore on the phone." Poly was the daughter of their old friend, Barry Burton. He was the leader of their S.W.A.T. team. He recently decided he was going to retire, shortly after his wife died of cancer. "She's having a retirement party for Ol' Barry next Saturday and wants us to go." He turned to his niece. "Serena, she said your parents are invited too."  
  
A look of sincerity appeared on Jill's face. Barry had just turned sixty. It was kind of hard to believe that, and now he was retiring. They worked together for so long. Jill was glad they were having a party for him. He deserved it, and it would give them a chance to talk about the old times. "Sounds great!"  
  
Rebecca Thompson was one of the Greatest Scientists in Emerald Grove. She had discovered many medicines to cure common sicknesses. Aside from being a famous scientist, she worked once a week helping students at Emerald College, and did a lot of her research there. She loved working in science almost as much as she loved her husband, Ark, the governor of the city, and their three daughters. She was at the college working on an experiment when a young man interrupted her.  
  
"Are you Rebecca Chambers?" Asked the young man.  
  
She looked up. "I used to be. But that was before I got married. Now I'm Rebecca Thompson."  
  
"I'm Mark." He was about 20 years old. He had blonde hair, and wore dark sunglasses. "I'm thinking about a career in Pharmaceutics, and the gentleman at the main office suggested I come and talk to you. I must say, I really admire your work."  
  
Rebecca blushed. It was good to have a fan. The young man smiled back, a peculiar smile that Rebecca was sure she had seen before.  
  
Serena was in the garage checking out her new motorcycle. Her Aunt Jill said she'd be over late to take a look at it, maybe even start to work on it. Her mom said she'd help her give it a new paint job too. Serena couldn't believe how much junk they had in the garage. Old bicycles, and toys that she and Ethan had when they were little, tools, and junk from when they're parents were younger such as lamps, and chairs. She was on her way out, squeezing past a shelf. She accidentally knocked over a box, causing a bunch of stuff to pour out.  
  
"Shit!" She complained, bending over to pick it up. One of the things that fell out was a black wallet. Serena smiled thinking there could be money inside, but she wasn't that lucky. She opened up the wallet. Inside were an identification card and a shiny police badge. It shined like new, as if it were never used. The badge and card belonged to her father, Leon S. Kennedy when he was young. The card was dated 1998, so he must have been twenty or twenty-one. Serena found this wallet interesting, and it became more interesting when Serena noticed what the card badge said. "Raccoon City Police Department" she whispered. "Where's that?" Suddenly the memory of what Jose said in class came back to her. "Was he telling the truth?' She wasn't sure, but one thing was for sure; She had to talk to Jose Oliveira.  
  
"Hello, Father" Mark was standing outside the college on his cell phone.  
  
"Yes. Mark. How are things coming along?"  
  
"Ok. I found out there is going to be a retirement party for Barry Burton." He said. He was in there with Miss Thompson when she got a call from one of his daughters.  
  
"Oh, that would be the perfect opportunity to strike." Laughed his father. "Now get working on the rest of the mission. You have to find everyone else before the party."  
  
"Don't worry." Mark assured. "Tomorrow I'm going to stop by the E.P.D."  
  
Marks father laughed. "Like father, like son!"  
  
Everyone had the Monday Blues, especially Serena. She sat at the lunch table half asleep, as Dia talked about her weekend.  
  
".and then his drunk brother got on the phone, and, and. Serena are you listening?" Dia nudged at Serena.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dia. I just got a lot on my mind, and I'm really tired."  
  
"That's ok." Dia sighed.  
  
Dia Steele was a happy-go-lucky girl. She was friendly with just about everyone. Everything always seemed to work out her way.  
  
Just then, Kyle Redfield walked by. "Hey cous', What's up?"  
  
Serena said hello to her cousin in return.  
  
"My mom's going to get the parts for the bike tonight." Kyle informed.  
  
"Great!" Serena smiled, more awake then she was five minutes ago.  
  
Just then, some boys from across the cafeteria called out to Kyle. "I'll see you later." He said to Serena as he walked off.  
  
"Bike?" Dia asked. "What's he talking about?"  
  
"My mom said I could have her old Harley in the garage. She and my aunt Jill are going to help me fix it up."  
  
"Cool!" Dia smiled. She had no interest in motorcycles, but Serena was her friend, so she had to at least try to show some interest.  
  
A few tables away, a bunch of boys were laughing. Hose was telling them about some big stunt that he pulled in his Trigonometry class.  
  
"He thinks he's so funny." Dia commented. "but he's really just a dork."  
  
Serena sighed. "Maybe, Maybe not, but I've really gotta talk to him."  
  
"Why?" Dia asked, a disgusted look on her face. "eeewwww. Don't tell me you like him."  
  
"No. I just wanted to talk to him about something." Serena defended herself.  
  
"What?" Dia rolled her eyes. Serena was always up to something strange. She did every little thing for a reason.  
  
Serena thought for a minute, wondering exactly what to say to Dia. Dia would probably just think she was weird, but she was her best friend. She could always tell when Serena was lying. And besides, Serena couldn't think up a lie off the top of her head right now. "About that Story he told in History on Friday."  
  
Dia laughed. "You don't actually believe that. Do you?" C'mon, he was just joking around. Everyone knows that. Do you think the government would actually keep some big secret like that from a whole city, and no one else would know about it?"  
  
Serena just shrugged.  
  
"You watch too much TV, and play entirely too many video games."  
  
Maybe Dia was right about that part, but Serena still wanted to talk to Jose, and she'd have to do it when Dia wasn't around.  
  
It was now time for History class, the class Serena had waited for the whole day. Not just because it was the last class of the day, but because she was hoping to get some more answers.  
  
Mrs. Jones had gotten a book about Emerald Grove from the library, that she was going to use to teach for the next few weeks, before the exam. She had photocopied some pages from the book and passed them out to the class. On one page, there was a paragraph about present Governor, Ark Thompson. He was a good friend of her father, and she and Ethan was really friendly with his three daughters, his wife, also, was good friends with her aunt and uncle.  
  
Mrs. Jones then began talking about how their industrial city was once fertile farmland back in the 1990s and how just before the beginning of the 21st century, the U.S. government began constructing roads.  
  
Serena saw it on the paper in black and white, but she still wasn't convinced. If the rest of the country was settled before the 1900s, why wasn't Emerald Grove? Was Jose just making up that story about this place once being called Raccoon City? If so, how do you explain her father's badge? There that was, written down; Raccoon City. She brought the badge to school with her. She was sure Jose would want to see it.  
  
The bell rang, and class was over. Serena went to her locker quickly and was looking to find Jose Oliveira. Jose was still at his locker. Serena approached him slowly. "Jose,"  
  
"Hi!" He turned around, surprised to see who it was. "Serena, right?" he asked/  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"I know." Jose grinned. "You want to ask me to the dance. It must be the accent, all the girls love it."  
  
Serena stared at him, thinking Dia was right.  
  
"I'm just joking. I got my sense of humor from my father. He was the same way. We're both jokers."  
  
Serena hoped she wasn't making a mistake  
  
"So, what did you really wanna talk about?"  
  
"Well, It's about what you said on Friday."  
  
"Lemme guess, you saw the same movie on the Sci-Fi channel?"  
  
"No." Serena shook her head, Luckily this time she realized he was joking. "I wanted to tell you that I believed you, and that I'm interested in hearing more."  
  
Jose looked at her in disbelief. "Really? Why?"  
  
Serena reached into her backpack and pulled out her fathers black wallet. "Because of this." She handed the wallet over to him.  
  
Jose opened it up, a look of surprise taking over his face. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"It was my dad's I found it in the garage. Do you know anything else about this whole Raccoon City thing?"  
  
"Yeah," Jose handed her back the wallet. "But we gotta go somewhere where we can talk. Do you mind coming over to my house?"  
  
Things at the E.P.D. were slow. Chris Redfield was relaxing at his desk, when a young man approached him. "Mr. Redfield?"  
  
Chris looked up instantly. "Can I help you, young man?"  
  
"Yea, um. I want to become a cop. One of the secretaries said I should come see you. My name's Mark.  
  
"Really? Chris smiled. "That's great."  
  
"Yeah. I thought if I came and observed how things were, I might be more prepared."  
  
Chris saw a lot of determination in this young man. It reminded him of his son, Kyle. "Well. You're welcome to hang around. Feel free to ask any questions."  
  
Mark eyed the photographs that Chris had on his desk. There was one of him and a woman probably about the same age; another one was of a boy about his age, maybe a little younger. There was one more, which was of a man, a woman, who looked a little like Chris, and their two kids. After looking at all the pictures, Mark turned his attention to Chris. "Is this your family."  
  
"Hola Mama!" Jose Called walking into his house. Serena was behind him. Two little kids, a boy of about five, and a girl of about eight, were sitting in the living room watching TV.  
  
"Hola Jose!" His mother called back from in the kitchen.  
  
"Mama, me and my friend, Serena are going to work on our homework." He turned to Serena. "This way." He lead her to the study, a little room with a lamp, a desk with a computer, and a small table with two chairs. They sat down at the table and pulled out some books, so it actually looked like they were doing homework.  
  
Jose looked at Serena, and began to talk. "Back in 1998, a pharmaceutical company, called Umbrella was secretly creating viruses, to make biological weapons. One of the viruses accidentally leaked, infecting the whole town."  
  
"Didn't anyone try to stop it?" Serena broke in.  
  
"Some people who worked for the R.P.D. found out about the viruses before they leaked, but no one else believed them because Umbrella was such a powerful company. The whole town got infected and became zombies. They just went around eating people, spreading the disease. Nobody could stop them, there was too many. The president felt the only alternative was to nuke the city. On October third 1998, they did. My father was a mercenary, sent to help people. He worked for Umbrella. Luckily, he got a helicopter and got out of the city, just as it was being blown up."  
  
"Wow!" Serena's eyes lit up. "So, the government was covering all this up, and nobody spoke out?"  
  
"Who would? All of the Raccoon citizens were dead. The government can say what they want. Nobody remembers anything different, so they're all just gonna belive that farmland shit."  
  
"What happened the that company, Umbrella?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jose shrugged.  
  
At that moment, they heard the front door open, and then close, and a voice called out. "Hola! Estoy en casa!"  
  
"Papa!" Called the two little kids, ran up to the man and gave him a hug.  
  
"Maria, Tony!" Mr. Oliveira happily hugged his two young children.  
  
His wife, Cassandra entered the room and smiled at her husband. "Hi!"  
  
"Ah, mi amor!" He smiled. Gently kissing his wife. The Oliveira family had a very loving relationship.  
  
"Dinner is on the table." She informed.  
  
"Where's Jose?"  
  
"In the study with a friend."  
  
"Bueno." Carlos said as he walked into the study. There he saw his son sitting at the table with a girl about the same age.  
  
"Hey, Jose!"  
  
"Hola Dad! This is Serena." He then turned to his friend "Serena, this is my dad."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Oliveira." Serena smiled.  
  
"Please, just call me Carlos." He insisted.  
  
"Hey Dad, I was wondering if you could tell me and Serena about Raccoon City?" Jose asked.  
  
"After dinner." Carlos promised. "Right now, I'm starving. You wanna stay for Dinner, Serena?"  
  
Serena hesitated, she just wanted to come over and get some answers from Jose, but his family seemed like they were really nice to be around. "Sure, can I call my parents?"  
  
Serena hung up the phone.  
  
"Is it ok?" Jose asked walking over to her.  
  
"My parents weren't home. They're usually home by now." She was silent for a moment, thinking. Her parents did spend a lot of time with her aunt and uncle. "Do you mind if I call over my uncles?"  
  
"Go ahead." Jose shrugged.  
  
Kyle and Ethan sat playing a video game. Jill and Claire sat in the kitchen talking, and relaxing after just getting home from the E.P.D. Chris ran to the store, and Leon was staying at work, to finish up some paper work. The phone then rang.  
  
"Can one of you kids get that?" Jill asked. It sounded more like a command.  
  
Ethan ran to the phone. He stared at the caller ID pronouncing the name. "Oliveira. Who's Carlos Oliveira?"  
  
"Jose Oliveira." Kyle called out. "He's a kid at my school."  
  
Ethan picked up the phone. "Hello? Yeah, just a second." He looked over at his mother. "Mom, it's Serena."  
  
Claire took the phone. "Yeah?"  
  
Jill was in a daze. That name sounded so familiar. She had heard it before, but couldn't remember where.  
  
Dinner was over. Carlos, Jose, and Serena were sitting in the living room. Cassandra took the kids out to the park.  
  
"Jose, I told you about Raccoon City 100 times." Carlos said, not sounding angry or annoyed. And he was right. Jose had memorized everything his dad said, but he knew there was more.  
  
"Hey, Dad, look what Serena found." He turned to his friend. "Show him, Serena."  
  
Serena pulled the wallet out and handed it to Carlos. Carlos looked it over. "Muy interasante. Your father is very lucky. He's one of the few survivors."  
  
"Did you know him?" Serena asked.  
  
Carlos just shook his head.  
  
"Did you know any of the other survivors?" Jose asked.  
  
Carlos thought for a moment, then smiled. "yea, una chica muy caliente."  
  
Serena was taking Spanish in school. She knew that he said that met a very hot girl there.  
  
"Mom?" Jose asked.  
  
Carlos just laughed. "No. She worked for the R.P.D. too, but she wasn't a police officer. She was in some special force." He thought for a moment trying to remember it. "S.T.A.R.S."  
  
"Stars?" Serena asked puzzled. "What's that?"  
  
"Some special thing at the R.P.D. kinda like S.W.A.T I guess."  
  
" I wonder if my dad knew her?"  
  
"What happened to this girl?" Jose was curious.  
  
Carlos shrugged. "I don't know. We weren't together that long after that. She left cause she needed to go find some guy she worked with, her partner, I think."  
  
"And you never saw her again?"  
  
"No." Carlos frowned. "Too bad. She was really wonderful too. Jill, was her name."  
  
"My aunt's name is Jill." Serena added.  
  
Carlos smiled at the young girl, and the coincidence that she offered. Wishing that he could see Jill again.  
  
It was Tuesday. The weekend seemed far away. The thought of school was just killer. Kyle sat in 5th period, his last class of the day. That was the cool thing about being a senior, you got out early.  
  
After class Kyle headed to his after school job. He worked at a nearby gas station. It was a good way to earn some extra money, and besides he liked working with cars.  
  
Kyle wiped the sweat from his face, hoping to take a break, when a black car pulled up. The driver rolled down the window. "20 dollars worth." He said, handing Kyle the money. He was young, around 20 years old. Kyle just nodded. The driver spoke again. "You look familiar." Kyle shrugged. "You're Chris Redfield's son."  
  
Kyle looked up. "Yeah. You know my father?"  
  
"Yeah, I was helping out at the E.P.D. the other day. I'm going to start in the police academy next month. I'm Mark."  
  
"Kyle." He introduced himself, and began filling up the gas tank.  
  
Mark stuck his head out of the window to talk to Kyle. "So, you wanna be a cop like your dad?"  
  
"I don't know." Kyle sighed. "I feel like I got a lot of pressure on me to be a cop. My dad's a cop, my aunt and uncle are cops, my mom's even a cop. They're all on the S.W.A.T. team."  
  
"Is that what you want to do?" Mark asked.  
  
"I don't know. I might go into the Air force for a while. My dad was in that when he was younger, and it sounded pretty cool.  
  
"Yeah" Mark agreed. He noticed that Kyle seemed a lot like his father, Chris. It wasn't long before Mark left. He told Kyle that he'd be hanging around the E.P.D. so, he'll probably see him there. Kyle thought Mark was a cool guy, he wouldn't mind hanging around with him again.  
  
Kyle finally got to take that break he wanted. He sat on a bench in the shade chugging down a bottle of Gatorade. It was his favorite drink. He heard a horn beep, then looked over to see a familiar blue car pull up. "Mom," He smiled, standing up and walking over to her.  
  
She rolled down the window. "Hey, Kyle"  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to run out and pick up Barry's retirement present, and I needed to stop and get gas. $20 worth." She requested.  
  
Kyle went right to work. Jill sat and relaxed. Her mind brought her back to the name she heard last night. Carlos Oliveira. It wounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it. Perhaps he was some guy she arrested before, or a some politician she saw on the news, or maybe an old boyfriend. Kyle said Jose Oliveira was a student at his school. Maybe she met him at a parents meeting.  
  
"Mom, you ok?" Kyle asked.  
  
Mrs. Redfield turned around. "What? Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You seem kinda distraught, since last night."  
  
"I'm ok." Jill pulled a bill out of her purse and handed it to Kyle. "Keep the change." It was a fifty. Kyle smiled as she pulled away.  
  
Serena was at her locker getting ready to go to lunch. The halls were busy. Kids were all rushing to make it to their next class on time. It was so noisy, that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. "Hola, Amiga!"  
  
Serena turned her head to see Jose leaning against the lockers. "Hi" She smiled.  
  
"Did you talk to your dad last night?"  
  
Serena frowned. "I didn't get a chance. He had to work late. I think he's working late this whole week."  
  
"That sucks!" Jose breathed.  
  
"Hi Serena!" Dia walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, Dia!"  
  
Jose looked at Serena. "I gotta go. I'll catch you later."  
  
"Bye!" Serena called as he walked away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Dia asked.  
  
"Homework." Serena lied. She couldn't tell Dia the truth. She probably wouldn't believe them, or she would just laugh and say that she and Jose were weird. "He was asking me about Biology homework."  
  
"Ok," Dia shrugged. "Lets go to lunch."  
  
"Is your parents going to the party?" Amber Thompson asked Ethan, as he bit into his sandwich.  
  
"I think so." He shrugged. At that moment Pete Filmore slid his tray onto the lunch table and sat down next to Ethan.  
  
"What party? The one for my grandfather?"  
  
"Yeah." Amber said. "My mom's definitely going. She worked with him along time ago."  
  
"Before she became a scientist." Sarah, Amber's younger sister added as she sat down.  
  
"What did she do before then?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think she was a nurse, or a medic or something." Answered Amber.  
  
That night was rainy. The raindrops rapidly tapped against the window, as Jill Redfield slept. Her dreams were flooded by memories: being in S.T.A.R.S., the incident in the Spencer Mansion, all those zombies, losing her teammates. It felt like she was there. The Nemesis creature was after her, the one that killed Brad. Everyone in Raccoon was dying, She was running through the city trying to escape. She was alone, until that mercenary showed up. He worked for Umbrella, but he was an ally. He was very handsome, young and Hispanic. His name was.  
  
Jill opened her eyes. She suddenly remembered who Carlos Oliveira was. He was the Umbrella Mercenary who she escaped with from Raccoon City, and who had saved here life many times in the process. She sat up and looked around the dark bedroom. Her husband Chris lay asleep next to her. She slowly got up out of bed and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and walked over to the phone. They hardly ever erased the calls on the caller ID. It would sometimes go for a week without being erased. She searched until she found the name she was looking for. Oliveira, Carlos 555-0272. She couldn't help but wonder if this was really the same Carlos Oliveira from 22 years ago. Jill thought of calling, just to say hi, to see how he's been, and catch up on things, but she wondered Would he remember me? She didn't forget him on purpose. She just wanted to forget all the horror of she's been through, and live a normal life, and when she got back from Europe with Chris, he was nowhere around. She decided not to call her old friend. Maybe they could talk another time.  
  
Jill went upstairs and climbed back into bed. She reached over, putting her arms around Chris, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled to herself, then pulled up the covers and lay back down. She knew she made the right choice. She loved Chris and Kyle. She wouldn't trade them for anything. She closed her eyes, and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
"So, how you been?" Savannah Thompson asked.  
  
"Alright." Serena answered. "I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yeah," Replied the oldest daughter of Rebecca. "My little sisters see Ethan a lot."  
  
"Yeah, Amber's in his class right?"  
  
Savannah nodded. "Well, maybe me and you will get to hang out this weekend at Burtons party. You are going aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I'll probably go because my family is really close to him." Answered Serena.  
  
"I think my mom worked with him before. I really don't know much about it though." Savannah stated.  
  
Serena wondered if Savannah might know anything about Raccoon City. After all, their dads were best friends. Surely Ark Thompson would know. Before Serena could ask, the bell rang.  
  
"I gotta get to class." Savannah frowned.  
  
"Me too." Serena agreed. "See you around!"  
  
It was 8 o'clock in the morning. Leon Kennedy lay awake in bed. He couldn't sleep anymore. He was used to being up by now. His wife had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for work. Leon didn't need to be in for another three hours today. The SWAT schedule varied. It wasn't easy working for the Police Department, but it was a lot easier than when he first started. His first day as a cop was a nightmare. He arrived to find the city crawling with zombies, mutant dogs monsters-and Claire. At least one good thing came out of it.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Claire asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
Leon snapped back into reality. "Nothing."  
  
Claire knew by the look on his face what he was thinking about. It was done and over with, but it still came back to haunt them.  
  
"Jill coming over tonight?" Leon asked, changing the subject.  
  
Claire nodded. "You think we did the right thing, letting Serena have the bike?"  
  
"Of course." Leon smiled. "She can handle it she is your daughter."  
  
Claire felt a little relieved.  
  
"I can't believe how fast they're growing up." Leon added. "Ethan's getting so big."  
  
"He's starting to look more like you." Claire pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Leon agreed. "I used to be a pretty good looking guy."  
  
"You still are." Claire smiled.  
  
"Yea, I guess Leon agreed." He paused. "You used to be really hot. I wonder what happened." He joked.  
  
Claire jokingly smacked him with the pillow. The husband and wife shared a quick laugh. It was good to see some things hadn't changed.  
  
"Pepsi, Mountain Dew, or Gatorade?" Kyle called from the fridge.  
  
Mark sat down on the couch. "Pepsi"  
  
Kyle walked into the living room and tossed Mark his can of Pepsi. He then sat down on the chair and opened his can of Mountain Dew.  
  
"This is a nice place." Mark said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, its cool." Kyle agreed.  
  
Just then, Marks pager went off. He looked down at the number, then looked up at Kyle. "Do you mind if I used your phone its my dad."  
  
"No, go right ahead. It's in the Kitchen." He said pointing towards the kitchen. "What does your dad do?" Kyle was curious.  
  
Mark paused. He couldn't give out too much information. "He's the head of Gen-Tech: Genetical Research Technologies."  
  
Kyle never heard of the company, but he nodded, so he wouldn't seem rude.  
  
"Hello, Father."  
  
"How are things coming?" Asked the old man on the other end of the line.  
  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"Alright." Mark answered. He spoke low, so Kyle wouldn't hear him. "What exactly do you want me to do?"  
  
"I told you." The old man raised his voice. "Get one of those Redfield kids."  
  
"But Father, that's the problem. Chris Redfield only has one son, and he's eighteen. I don't think he will be easy to."  
  
The older man cut him off. "Well, his sister, Claire. She must have kids. I'm sure of it."  
  
Mark thought back to the pictures on Chris Redfield's desk. There was a picture of a woman, a man, and two kids. The woman did look like Chris. She must be his sister. "I'll work on it."  
  
"You'd better!"  
  
The front door flew open. Serena and Ethan walked in. "Hey, Kyle!" They both called. Since Uncle Chris's house was like their second home, they never had to knock. The same went for Kyle at their house.  
  
Mark hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. He looked at the two kids who had just entered.  
  
"Mark, these are my cousins, Serena and Ethan. Guys, this is my Friend Mark." Kyle introduced.  
  
Marks eyes lit up. "Are they on your dad's side?"  
  
"Yeah." Kyle answered, wondering why it mattered.  
  
He smiled creepily at Serena. "She looks like a Redfield."  
  
Serena felt uncomfortable. Kyle could tell. He thought he would break the silence. He turned to Mark. "Everything ok with you dad?"  
  
"Actually, I have to get going. I need to run an errand for him."  
  
Kyle got up and walked him to the door. "Al right. I'll see you later then."  
  
"That guy was creepy." Ethan commented to his sister, who nodded slowly.  
  
"So, what's up?" Kyle asked as he returned.  
  
"Nothing." Ethan answered. "Just wanted to come over and hang out."  
  
Serena was in thought. Uncle Chris and Aunt Jill were really close to Mom and Dad. Maybe they knew something about Raccoon City.  
  
"Kyle," Serena began. "Did your parents ever tell you anything about a place called Raccoon City?"  
  
"Raccoon City?" Ethan looked puzzled.  
  
Kyle shook his head. "No. Why?"  
  
Serena looked at the both of them. "Sit down." She told them about what Jose said, finding it to her dads badge, and about talking to Jose's dad, who was one of the only survivors. She also showed them the badge.  
  
"This all sounds kinda weird." Kyle said. "If you didn't have that badge and ID, I wouldn't believe it."  
  
Ethan was looking at the ID. "Dad looked pretty cool back then."  
  
"Do you think my parents know anything?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I don't know. That's why I came over." Serena confessed.  
  
"Well, they wont be home for a while." Kyle frowned. A second later he smiled. "C'mon lets go check their room. Maybe we'll find some clues."  
  
Kyle ran into his parent's bedroom. Ethan and Serena followed. It was a nice bedroom, big in size and neatly kept. Ethan sat down on the king-sized bed and looked around. Serena was opening and closing drawers. Kyle walked over to their big closet and opened it up. A few of his moms dresses, his dad's suits, boots, and some other junk. Sitting on a shelf on top was a metal safe. "I think I found something." He called taking the safe down. He knelt down and put it on the floor. Serena and Ethan sat around him. He then began to fiddle with the lock. "It's locked. I can't get it open."  
  
"Do you know where they might keep the key?" Ethan asked.  
  
Kyle shrugged. Serena got up and walked over to the bureau. There were a few little jewelry boxes on the top. Serena searched through them until she found what she wanted, then she walked back over to the boys. "Got it!" She smiled. It was a lock pick. "Aunt Jill taught me about lock picking. I figured she'd have one."  
  
"Al right!" Ethan exclaimed.  
  
"Lets hope this works." Kyle mentally crossed his fingers, while Serena began fidgeting with the lock.  
  
A click was heard and the lock opened. Serena took off the lock and opened the safe door. Kyle tipped it over, its contents tumbling out. On the floor, lay scattered, old pictures, books, and newspaper clippings, and some other items. Kyle reached for the black book that he saw, and began flipping through it. "This looks like a diary."  
  
Ethan found a newspaper clipping from 1998. He read the title aloud. "Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. to investigate cannibal murders"  
  
Serena smiled. Aunt Jill and Uncle Chris had been involved! They must have been, if they have all this stuff.  
  
Kyle was looking through the Diary. "This is my dad's. There's stuff in here about S.T.A.R.S., Umbrella, and some Spencer place." He then began reading from it. "I'm going to Investigate the Umbrella main H.Q. in Europe. I wont tell her, because doing so could put her in danger. Forgive me, Claire."  
  
Serena was going through stuff as well. She found an old picture. "Here's a picture of Uncle Chris and Aunt Jill!" She looked at the back. It was dated 1997. It was taken in what looked like a police station. It must have been. There was a banner on the wall in the background that said R.P.D. you could barely make out the letters.  
  
Ethan, continuing his search, found some kind of ID cards that belonged to his aunt and uncle. He was about to show them to Kyle, and Serena, when they heard the front door open.  
  
"Oh, Shit!" Kyle screamed. "Mom's home!"  
  
Ethan shoved the cards into his pocket as Kyle started to clean up. Serena went down to distract Jill.  
  
"Hi Aunt Jill!" She said, walking into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Sweetie!" Jill smiled.  
  
"Can we work on my bike tonight?" Serena asked, biding time.  
  
"Yeah. In fact, I told your mom I'd be over tonight."  
  
Kyle and Ethan walked into the room, both saying hello.  
  
Jill looked up. "Hi boys. Everything ok?"  
  
They both looked at each other. "Yep"  
  
"Go, Baby, Go!" Chris screamed with excitement. "Touchdown!" He slapped hands with Leon, then sat back down on the couch. They were gathered in front of the TV at the Kennedy house, watching the game.  
  
"I got some good money on this game." Leon pointed out.  
  
"Cool." Ethan, who was sitting with them, threw in.  
  
"So, what was Kyle doing tonight?" Leon asked.  
  
"Going out with a bunch of friends from school." Chris said taking a sip of his bud.  
  
"Al right! I think we're almost done." Jill said.  
  
"Should I start up the motor?" Serena asked eagerly.  
  
"Go ahead." Jill said, wiping some sweat off of her face as Serena climbed onto the motorcycle. Jill smiled. She always wanted a daughter, but going through childbirth once was enough. However, she was glad to have a niece. Serena was just like her in some ways.  
  
"It's working!" Serena cried.  
  
"Al right!" Claire lit up with excitement. She hadn't seen that old Harley work in years.  
  
"We did it!" Jill exclaimed, putting her arm around her sister-in- law.  
  
Serena shut off the motor and stepped down. Her mother taught her how to work and ride one, a little while ago.  
  
"Now, all it needs is a new paint job." Serena concluded.  
  
"Well, we'll wok on that another time." Claire assured. "I don't know about you guys, but right now, I need a rest." The three of them went in to join the guys. Claire turned off the lights on their way out.  
  
Serena felt all clean. She got dirty from working on the bike, but a cold shower fixed all that. She was in her room with her pj's on brushing her hair, when she heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in!" She called.  
  
The door slowly opened and Ethan walked in.  
  
"Hey!" Serena called.  
  
"Serena, I gotta show you something."  
  
Serena put down the brush and sat on the edge of the bed. Ethan sat down next to her. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Today when we were looking through Uncle Chris and Aunt Jill's stuff I found these." He handed her the two ID cards. "I didn't get a chance to show you and Kyle because Aunt Jill came home."  
  
Serena looked at the cards. "R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. Chris Redfield. Jill Valentine."  
  
"So, they lived in Raccoon City." Ethan concluded.  
  
"Jose's dad mentioned something about a woman that he met. He said she was from S.T.A.R.S., and that her name was Jill. Ethan, it must have been Aunt Jill."  
  
Ethan looked at her blankly.  
  
"We'll have to show Kyle tomorrow." Serena cried.  
  
"Than we have to talk to Aunt Jill, and Uncle Chris. Dad too.  
  
"Do you think mom is involved?" Serena wondered.  
  
"If Dad and Uncle Chris are, she must be."  
  
"I wonder if there are any other survivor," Serena was curious. "And what happened to that Umbrella Corporation?"  
  
It was a late night board meeting at Gen-Tech. All of the important employees were gathered.  
  
"Shultz, how are our subjects coming along?" Asked the gray haired man at the head of the conference table.  
  
"Great, President Wesker. All of our creations are just about ready."  
  
President Albert Wesker smiled. "Good. My son is out looking for some test subjects to see how our monsters do against humans with military ability in their blood."  
  
At that moment the door opened and Mark walked in.  
  
"Here is my son now." Albert smiled.  
  
"Good evening, Father." Mark Wesker saluted.  
  
"Mark, how are things coming along?" He asked.  
  
"Great Father. I've found everyone."  
  
"Great. Now we move along to faze two."  
  
Savannah, Serena, and Dia walked down the hall. "Yes! Tomorrow is Friday!" Savannah cheered.  
  
"Yesterday was date night!" Dia threw in, always thinking about herself.  
  
"Serena, how's your bike coming?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Great," Serena smiled. "We fixed it all up last night. Tonight we're gonna repaint it."  
  
"You know, you gotta take me for a ride on that." Savannah said.  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I am not getting on one of those things." Dia proclaimed. "Especially with Serena driving."  
  
Savannah turned and headed toward the door on the right. "I'll catch you later!" She called walking into the classroom.  
  
"I'll meet you at lunch. I gotta go to my locker." Dia walked away.  
  
Serena was heading to lunch, passing a row of lockers. Kids were getting books and putting books away. Serena recognized one of the kids. It was Jose. She walked over to him. "Hola!"  
  
Jose looked up. His face lit up at seeing her. "Hey girl! What's up?"  
  
"Did your dad say anything else about the girl Jill that he met?"  
  
Jose shook his head.  
  
Serena pulled out the cards. She took them last night when Ethan was asleep. "My Aunt Jill and Uncle Chris were both part of the S.T.A.R.S. that your dad told us about. She must be the Jill he was talking about."  
  
Jose looked at the cards. "Man, she was pretty. Now I know why my dad never forgot her." He looked at the other card. "Chris Redfield?" He looked at her. "Kyle Redfield?"  
  
"He's my cousin. I was supposed to show these cards to him today."  
  
"Maybe Chris was her partner. The one she left my dad for."  
  
Serena shrugged. She really didn't know what to say. She looked at Jose. He didn't seem upset, probably because if she didn't leave him, He would never have been born.  
  
He handed her back the cards. "That's pretty cool how all our parents were involved in something a long time ago, and now we're friends."  
  
She shoved the cards into her backpack, noticing the way Jose was looking at her. It kind of freaked her out. She'd never been looked at that way before, but she'd seen guys look at her friends that way. "Yeah, it is." She agreed, pretending not to notice. I'm going to show Kyle the cards this afternoon. If you wanna come over and hang with us, you're welcome to."  
  
Jose closed his locker. "Alright, maybe sometime I'll stop by." He started to walk away. "Catch you later!"  
  
"Bye!" Serena waved.  
  
Gen-Tech President, Albert Wesker walked through the specimen room looking at the creations in their tubes. With the cells of past creations such as lickers, hunters, and of course the tyrant 020, and modern technology, they were able to create newer more powerful biological weapons. A genetical research company seemed to be the perfect cover-up. It wasn't entirely a lie. They were going to test genetics, test how the offspring of the world's fiercest military organization fared against the offspring of terrifying creatures of the past. The S.T.A.R.S would indeed have to do battle with these new monsters: The perfect challenge for them. Perhaps this time, they wont fare as well. Wesker smiled to himself. He liked being in charge. He liked being in power. He relied on no one- except, maybe his cane occasionally.  
  
Jill, Claire, and Serena were all in the Kennedy's garage. They just finished painting Serena's motorcycle. "Man," Claire breathed. "I can't remember the last time this thing looked so good."  
  
"You talking about me?" Leon joked walking into the room. He carried with him their cordless phone. Claire smiled at his joke. "Jill, Chris is on the phone." He handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks." She took the phone and went over to the side of the garage.  
  
"Looks good." Leon complimented looking at the bike. "You girls did a pretty good job."  
  
Jill walked back over to the others. " I gotta go. Chris said something about talking to Kyle. Said it was important."  
  
"Ok." Claire replied. "We're done anyway. Thanks for your help."  
  
Jill nodded.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Aunt Jill." Serena smiled.  
  
"No problem, kiddo." Jill gave her niece a hug.  
  
As Jill left, the three Kennedy's began cleaning up. Ethan walked in bouncing a basketball. He just got back from Amber and Sarah's house. He and Pete went over there a lot to play.  
  
"Looks great, Sis." He looked at the bike. "I bet you can't wait to ride it."  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Wait, before you ride it, I have something for you." Claire said. She pulled a present out from behind some boxes and handed it to her daughter. "Open it up." She urged.  
  
Serena began tearing the paper off. She took of the lid and removed the tissue paper. It was a black leather vest. She held it up.  
  
"It's for riding." Her mother pointed out. On the back were the words Stone Cold Crazy. Serena read it out loud. "Stone Cold Crazy"  
  
"Like the old wrestler?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Well, actually it was the title of a song by Queen." Claire informed. "Its kind of a . tradition. I had Made In Heaven and Let Me Live when I was younger."  
  
Serena was excited. It made her feel special, more like her mother, who she really admired. She figured since her family was all together, and they were on the subject of the past, now would be the perfect time to drop the bombshell. "Back when you lived in Raccoon City?"  
  
Ethan's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that she just said that. His stomach tightened with nervousness.  
  
Leon and Claire exchanged glances. "Where did you hear about that?" Leon asked his daughter.  
  
"From a boy in my class." Serena pulled out the black walled from her pocket. "And I found this." She handed it to Leon. He and Claire both looked at it.  
  
"We know about Umbrella." Ethan said. "And the viruses, and S.T.A.R.S."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Leon asked.  
  
"A boy in my class, Jose Oliveira- His dad was one of the survivors. He said something in class about it last week. When I found your ID, and badge in the garage, I went to him about it. His dad told us a little bit of his encounter. Then, we found Uncle Chris and Aunt Jill's ID cards. Jose's dad knew Aunt Jill."  
  
"Mom, were you there?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yep." She answered. "It's where your father and I met."  
  
"Cool!" Ethan's eyes lit up. "What was it like?"  
  
As Leon and Claire explained their adventure to their children, a similar conversation was taking place at the Redfield house.  
  
"Wow!" Kyle exclaimed. " You guys were heroes."  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you guys just tell me?" Kyle asked.  
  
"It was all very terrifying." Chris said. "We just wanted to try to forget about it. Your aunt and uncle wanted to do the same."  
  
"And we didn't want to put any of you kids in danger. Just knowing about this could be dangerous." Jill warned.  
  
"But Umbrella is long gone." Kyle rebutted. "No one even knows who they are."  
  
Jill frowned. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Who else is involved?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Well, as you know, my sister and Leon, Ark Thompson, and his wife Rebecca, and Barry Burton." Chris explained. "Well, that's all the people we know, anyway."  
  
Jill was in thought. She couldn't help thinking about Carlos.  
  
"Of course there were others, but they're all dead, or we lost touch." Chris finished.  
  
It was now Friday. The weekend was finally arriving. Barry Burton's retirement party was tomorrow. Kyle Redfield and his two cousins were driving to school. They were eager to talk about the discussions they had last night with their parents.  
  
"Too bad there is no S.T.A.R.S here." Kyle complained. "I would definitely join."  
  
"I still think they should have told us sooner." Ethan said.  
  
"I know," Serena chimed in. "They just pretended none of it ever happened. How could they forget all of it?"  
  
Kyle took responsibility. " I'm sure they would have told us when they thought we were ready, and a lot of people died. If you lived through something that terrifying, you'd probably wanna forget it, too."  
  
Serena looked at her older cousin. He was right. It must have been hard for them. And besides, they probably wanted to try to establish normal lives.  
  
"If I went through something like that, I would tell my kids about it, about me being a hero." Ethan boasted.  
  
"If you lived to tell about it." Kyle joked.  
  
Their car ride had taken them to the junior high, Ethan's school. "Ok, see you later." Kyle called as Ethan got out of the car. Ethan waved as he walked towards the school and caught up with Pete. Kyle pulled away, and headed for the high school. "So, when's Evil knevil gonna ride her motorcycle?" He teased.  
  
"As soon as the paints all dry." Serena answered. "Look, Mom even got me a riding jacket." She pointed out the jacket that she was wearing. She had to wear it to school today, even if she wasn't riding.  
  
"Stone Cold Crazy." Kyle read the back. "That's definitely you."  
  
Serena smiled, she was always known to be a little crazy, in a good way.  
  
"I'm gonna go park." Kyle started. They had just arrived at the school. "I'll let you out here."  
  
Serena stepped out and closed the door. Kyle slowly pulled away. As she approached the school, a voice called out to her. "Hola Chica!"  
  
Serena turned around. "Hey, Jose, whats up?"  
  
He shrugged. "Nuttin."  
  
"I talked to my parents last night." Serena shared with Jose everything that her parents told her last night.  
  
"That's cool." He agreed. He looked around and saw Savannah approaching them. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He didn't exactly know who she was, but he's seen her around. He knew that she was friends with Serena.  
  
"Bye!" Serena called. Before she could turn around, a hand tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Girl!" It was Savannah.  
  
"Hey!" Serena greeted. She wondered if she should tell her about their parents pasts. Her mother, Rebecca, was in S.T.A.R.S. with Uncle Chris. Kyle told them that this morning, and her father, Ark Thompson, was a detective. Serena decided she would wait. It would be best if Savannah's parents told her. "So, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Chillin." Savannah replied.  
  
"Cool." Serena looked at her watch. She had to get to her locker, and get to class. "So, I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Savannah grinned. "I'm glad you're going. I don't wanna hang out with my little sisters the whole time."  
  
"Everything is set. Tomorrow I'll make my move." Mark smiled at his father.  
  
"Great!" laughed the gray-haired old man. "The parents will all be at the party. They wont have enough time to save their children, especially if they decide to come, and meet up with my new creatures." He looked over at his son, a serious look on his face. "Now, you're sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Of course. Kyle Redfield tells me everything. I get all my information on the other Redfield from him. Excuse me- Kennedy's." He corrected himself.  
  
The older Wesker grinned. "Their last name doesn't matter, They still have Redfield in their blood." That scared him a bit, After all the times the Redfield's had foiled his plans. He tried to tell himself that they were just innocent Children. So was Claire, back in 1998. Only 19 years old, and she aided Chris, in foiling his plans. He had really underestimated her. "Bitch!" he mumbled to himself. He turned his attention back to Mark. "Make sure you are able to kidnap them tomorrow before the party!" He ordered.  
  
"I will." Mark Wesker assured. "I'll call Kyle tonight and find out from him. He's so stupid and trusting."  
  
Albert grinned. There was no doubt he was Chris Redfield's son.  
  
Mark got up and headed for the door. As he was about to push the button to release the door, his father called back to him. "And son. Don't fail me!"  
  
Mark pushed up his black sunglasses and returned a smile to his father, then he left.  
  
"This bike is awesome!" Jose smiled. "Your lucky. Your parents are cool!"  
  
"Your dad's cool." Serena answered. "And your mom's nice too."  
  
At that moment, Ethan walked into the garage. "Serena, I'm staying over Pete's tonight."  
  
"Did you ask mom and Dad?" She inquired.  
  
"Yeah. They said it was ok. I just gotta come home to get ready for the party."  
  
"Ok." Serena grinned. "Oh, this is my friend, Jose. Jose, this is my little brother Ethan."  
  
The boys looked at each other. "Hey!"  
  
"So, you're Jose." Ehtan finalized.  
  
"Yeah." The other boy answered. "Serena talk about me a lot?"  
  
"She just told me about your dad, and all that Raccoon stuff. It sounds pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah," Jose agreed. "A lot of people died. Our parents were lucky they got out alive."  
  
"It's like something out of a movie." Serena added. "Like some survival horror adventure."  
  
"Yeah!" Ethan's eyes lit up. "Fighting zombies and monsters, that must have been so cool!"  
  
"I would sure love to do that!" Jose smiled. "Be just like my dad. Fight off the monsters, save the girl, and be a hero." He looked over at Serena.  
  
"It must have been cool." Serena agreed. "But, at least its all over now."  
  
It was nearly midnight. Albert Wesker sat thinking. He could get plenty of rest once he got his revenge on those S.T.A.R.S. He opened his desk drawer and looked at an old S.T.A.R.S id card. "To think I was once in S.T.A.R.S. But I've moved on to better things." As President of Gen- Tech, Wesker was in total power. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He tested remaining samples of the T and G viruses on some of his employees. He didn't want to fire anyone, so he figured he'd find some way to make them useful. By now they were all zombies. Hopefully, the zombies wouldn't kill the kids. He wanted to see how his higher creations would do; The creepers, swift panther-like like creatures, and the slashers, advanced hunters. He was looking forward to seeing them in action. And of course, there was his new Tyrant 20. If the kids didn't make it that far, the former S.T.A.R.S would have some fun with it. This was his best accomplishment yet, better than anything he did for Umbrella or HCF.  
  
Mark Wesker cruised in his black convertible. The late Saturday morning sun was blocked by his black sunglasses. He was driving around gathering his thoughts. He couldn't screw up. That Kennedy girl was the perfect target. He could kidnap her and lure Kyle into a trap. Then they could have all the fun they wanted with his father's creations. Their parents would come looking for them, and they too would be destroyed. The perfect plot. The only thing was he Didn't know the girls exact whereabouts. He was hoping to catch her walking over to Kyle's but when he called, Kyle said she probably wasn't coming over today, and that he probably wouldn't see her until the party. He thought about breaking into their house, but her parents were probably there, and with both of them being on the S.W.A.T. team, no doubt they had guns in their home. He couldn't risk it. Mark rounded a corner and drove towards the park. He could hear the sound of kids playing.  
  
Pete Filmore caught the Frisbee. He then threw it back to Ethan, sending it over his head. The young boy chased after it. It flew and landed right into the hand of Mark Wesker, who had stepped out of his car, and walked into the park. Ethan recognized him and stepped back. Both boys stared at him. Mark smiled slyly at them, and crushed the Frisbee with his bare hand. Forget about the girl, the little one's right in front of me.  
  
"Hey! That was my Frisbee, Jerk!" Pete screamed.  
  
Mark dropped the remains of the Frisbee to the ground. Ethan and Pete took a step back. Mark started to walk towards them. Terrified, the boys turned and started to run, but they could not outrun Mark's superhuman speed. After catching Ethan, Mark lifted him up with his right hand, holding the young Kennedy by the neck. The chokehold caused Ethan to pass out. Pete was terrified. He didn't know what to do. Only one thought came to his mind-Run!  
  
"Where is your brother?" Claire Kennedy complained to her daughter. "He was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago."  
  
Serena knew that since the party was important, and a surprise party, her parents didn't want to be late. "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and wait for Ethan. We'll take the Harley over."  
  
Leon put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Ok?" he asked. It was alright with him, as long as Claire agreed.  
  
"Yeah. Ok" Claire smiled. She grabbed her keys and her purse.  
  
"Thanks, Serena." Leon said, hugging his daughter.  
  
"No Problem, Dad." She smiled as Her mother and father went out the door. Once they were gone, she sat down on the couch. She picked up the phone to call Kyle and see if he left yet, when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Pete Filmore out of breath.  
  
"Pete, what's the matter? Where's Ethan?"  
  
"We were." he began, trying to catch is breath. "In the park. some guy.got him."  
  
"What do you mean got him?" Serena asked. "As in kidnapped?"  
  
Pete nodded.  
  
"Oh my God! Who was he? What did he look like?"  
  
Pete started to describe the young man who took Ethan.  
  
Serena sat thinking. "That sounds like Mark; Some guy Kyle knows, he gives me the creeps." Serena didn't know what to do. She didn't want to call her parents and ruin the party, but this was serious. She grabbed her keys and her riding jacket. "C'mon!" She urged Pete.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Kyle's house."  
  
Chris and Jill Redfield just left. Kyle had some chores to do, then he would catch up with them later. As he turned off the television, the front door flew open. He turned around, startled. "Serena, Pete!"  
  
"Kyle, Mark took Ethan!" Serena blurted.  
  
"What?" Kyle's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"He kidnapped him. What's going on? Who is this guy?" She demanded.  
  
Kyle shook his head. "I don't know. He never told me much about him. He was always asking questions about me or my family."  
  
Serena gave her cousin a sarcastic look saying Gee, I wonder why. She was the same sarcastic tomboy her mother had been.  
  
"Did you get any info about him?" Pete inquired.  
  
"Just that his dad was the president of some Genetical Research company. He didn't even tell me his last name."  
  
"What company?" Pete asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something I never heard of." Kyle searched his memory, trying to figure it out. After a moment it came to him. "Gen- Tech!" His face lit up.  
  
Serena and Pete never heard of it either. Serena ran straight for the computer. "I'm gonna check the Internet. Maybe we'll find something there." Within minutes, Serena was online looking to find the company's website. Pete and Kyle were standing behind her.  
  
"Click here!" Pete pointed to the link.  
  
Serena entered the site. At the very top was written:  
  
Genetical Research Technologies  
  
Gen-Tech  
  
Serena scrolled down the site to find the following:  
  
Founded by Albert Wesker (president) in 2000  
  
"Albert Wesker?" Kyle raised his eyebrow. "Where did I hear that name before?" After a moment, Kyle took off upstairs. Serena and Pete exchanged glances, then followed.  
  
Serena and Pete entered Mr. And Mrs. Redfield's room to see Kyle fidgeting with the lock on the safe that they had discovered just a few days ago. This time, Kyle had the key.  
  
"Kyle, what are you looking for?" Serena asked, as she and Pete walked over to him.  
  
Kyle had taken out his father's diary, and was looking through it. "I found it!" he exclaimed. He started to read an entry of the diary out loud. "I couldn't believe it. Cool, mysterious Captain Albert Wesker was secretly working with Umbrella, the whole time, and just using the S.T.A.R.S. to test out their creations. I never would have suspected it." Kyle closed the diary. "That Bastard!"  
  
"So, Umbrella is still around." Serena concluded. "Or atleast someone from Umbrella."  
  
"What's going on?" Pete glanced back and forth at Serena and Kyle.  
  
Serena and Kyle exchanged looks. No need Keeping it from him. His grandfather was involved, and he already knew that something wasn't right.  
  
After they told Pete what they knew, they sat in the living room thinking about their next move. "Should we call our parents?" Pete asked.  
  
"They Would know what to do." Kyle pointed out.  
  
"But Mr. Burton's retirement party is important." Serena argued. "We can handle this."  
  
"We're too young, Serena." Kyle argued back. "We don't know how to handle the situation. We have no experience."  
  
"You think my mom did? She was 19 when she entered the horror, just a little older than you. She didn't have any experience, and she survived." Serena got up and went over towards the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I'm calling Jose. He'll help us."  
  
"I don't believe it!" Carlos Oliveira shook his head. "Umbrella is still up to their old tricks." Pete Kyle and Serena were gathered with Jose, and his father in their living room.  
  
"Did you know Albert Wesker?" Kyle asked.  
  
"No, but I heard of him."  
  
Jose looked up. "So, Dad, what do we do now?"  
  
Carlos stood up. "We do nothing. I'll go save the kid. You kids stay are going to stay out of it."  
  
"I'm going with you." Kyle stood up. "I'm 18, I'm legal, and Ethan is my cousin. It's my fault they got him. I shouldn't have trusted Mark."  
  
Serena put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "It's not your fault. Mark and his father are manipulative. Your dad trusted Albert long ago, So did a lot of people."  
  
Carlos looked at the girl. She reminded him of Jill a little. Just days ago, Jose informed him that her aunt was the Jill Valentine that he met 22 years ago. He was glad that she was still alive, and he would leave it at that. "Alright!" He agreed to letting Kyle come.  
  
"What to we do?" Kyle asked, showing his maturity, and that he was going to take the situation seriously.  
  
"Well, we have to go check out Gen-Tech headquarters. If anything, we'll find him there."  
  
Serena looked up at him with worried eyes. "Do you thing that they."  
  
Carlos didn't let her continue. He knew that she was wondering if her brother had been killed. "No, Umbrella, or Wesker, doesn't work that way. They wont kill people off right away. They like to play little games."  
  
Serena felt a little comfort at that, but she was still scared. What if they couldn't get to Ethan in time? She couldn't just sit around, while her brother's life was at stake. "I'm going too."  
  
"No, Serena. It's too dangerous." Kyle protested.  
  
Serena stood her ground. "Ethan's my brother. I can do this. I have to do this."  
  
"Ok." Kyle didn't want to argue, so he gave in.  
  
"Dad, if she's going, then I'm going, too!" Jose jumped in.  
  
"Alright." Carlos gathered his thoughts. "You can go." He looked at Jose, Kyle and Serena.  
  
"What about Pete?" Kyle asked. "Should he wait here?"  
  
"No Way!" Pete answered. "Ethan's my friend. And besides, I'm already involved. Count me in!"  
  
Carlos blew out his breath. "Your parents are going to have my ass for this!"  
  
Everyone at the party hall was anxiously awaiting Barry Burton's arrival. Jill looked at her watch. "Where the hell is Kyle?" He was supposed to be here a 45 minutes ago."  
  
Chris put his arm around her. "Honey, don't worry. I'm sure he's on his way now."  
  
"Father, do you want me to release the creatures yet?" Mark asked.  
  
Albert Wesker shook his head. "Not yet. There's a little party I want to attend to first."  
  
Carlos took the kids to his secret storage weapon arsenal. He had kept this place secret all these years. Just in case, something came up. Lucky for them that he did. He didn't feel right about giving the kids weapons, but when it came to dealing with Umbrella, what is now Gen-Tech, it was different. Umbrella had died out years ago, but Albert Wesker had lived, and he would keep alive the creation of viruses and conspiracies, unless someone stopped them. Carlos just hoped he wasn't leading the kids into a death trap like he had experienced in Raccoon City. He looked over at the kids. " Has anyone used a gun before?" To his surprise they all nodded.  
  
"Gun range!" Serena smiled.  
  
Carlos mentally smacked himself in the head. Of course. Their parents, were part of in the SWAT team. Its only common that they would have taught their kids a thing or two about guns. He looked over to Kyle. "Do you think you can handle an assault rifle?" Kyle was a big muscular guy. He could handle the power. He was the captain of the football team.  
  
"Yeah," Kyle answered.  
  
Carlos handed the AR to Kyle. He gave Jose a shotgun, Uzi's to Serena, and a Beretta 9mm to Pete. He was a lot smaller than the rest. He couldn't give him anything too powerful. He kept an assault rifle for him self, and a powerful magnum, just in case. "I want everyone to equip some utility belts of packs for your ammo. Hopefully we wont have to use it, but we need to be prepared. I'm going to bring some extra weapons, ammo. We can't take any chances." He said preparing the kids.  
  
They were all packed in Carlos' SUV. Serena sat finally grasping the reality of what was going on. As Carlos started the engine, Kyle put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get Ethan back." Serena tried to smile, at Kyle's encouraging words. "Everything's going to be ok. I wont let anything happen to you, either. I promise."  
  
"He's coming!" Barry's other daughter, Moira, exclaimed. Footsteps were heard coming up the steps. "Dad, trust me, this place would be great for your next birthday party. Let me show you the party hall. Its really nice. Trust me." Poly Filmore's voice could be heard. She was in charge of bringing Barry over to the hall. The door slowly opened.  
  
"Surprise!" Yelled all the guests, as Poly and Barry stepped inside.  
  
Barry's face lit up. Everyone was there; family, friends, co- workers.  
  
As Barry greeted the guests, Poly walked over to her join her husband, Robert, who was seated at a table with, Moira and her family. She looked around. "Where's Pete?"  
  
Robert shrugged.  
  
Claire Kennedy, hearing Poly's question, walked over to them. "Ethan and Serena aren't here either."  
  
"Ethan and Pete went to the park this morning. Pete was supposed to go to Moira's afterwards." Robert Filmore pointed out.  
  
"I can't believe Ol' Barry finally retired." Chris was joking with the old man.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're next." Barry laughed.  
  
"Not for a while." Chris laughed back, putting his arm around his wife.  
  
Barry frowned. Seeing the happy couple made him think of his wife, and how much he missed her. Jill could tell how he was feeling. She was good at reading people's emotions. She knew she had change the subject. "I still remember when we all met, and the old days when we were partners."  
  
Barry missed those days. They had some good times in the S.T.A.R.S. despite all the horror.  
  
At that moment, everyone heard the door slam. In silence they all turned around. An old man about Barry's age stood in front of them. "Congratulations Barry!" He smiled. "I just can't believe I wasn't invited."  
  
Everyone looked at each other wondering who this man was. The kids who were present looked up at their parents with worried eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten your old brave leader." He snarled.  
  
"It can't be." Barry questioned.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Who is he?" Leon turned to Claire, who was speechless.  
  
"Albert Wesker!" Chris stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You didn't really think I would miss my good friend's retirement party did you?"  
  
Barry tightened his fists. Just thinking about Captain Wesker made him angry, and now that he was standing right in front of him. Barry was even angrier. "You're not welcome!"  
  
Wesker didn't answer. Instead he looked around noticing everyone that was there. He noticed Rebecca Chambers, with her husband and three daughters. He walked over to Chris, Barry, and Jill. "Jill, Chris, I always knew you two would end up together, and I must say, your son is a chip off the old block."  
  
"What do you know about my son?" Jill demanded.  
  
Wesker ignored her. Instead he turned his gaze towards Claire. "I see your children aren't here either."  
  
Claire's stomach turned. She remembered the first time she'd confronted Albert Wesker, and now, the feeling of that moment was returning to her. Leon put his arm around her, and shot Wesker a nasty look.  
  
Wesker walked back to the center of the room. "My son isn't here either. I'm sure some of you have met him, a nice handsome blonde boy, named Mark." He turned to Chris. "Your Kyle trusted him just as easy as you trusted me."  
  
"Where are our children?" Leon yelled. He knew this guy had something to do with their reason for not being here.  
  
"They have just entered the world of survival horror. After my days with the Hybrid Commando force, I moved on to create my own organization, Gen-Tech, where I've created some new, more powerful biological weapons. Your children are simply playing with them, testing them out. I wanted to see how well the children of the RPD S.T.A.R.S would do against my monsters." He looked over at the Thompson girls. "Too bad we couldn't get all of them."  
  
"You Bastard!" Jill yelled with disgust.  
  
"Watch your language, Jill. There are children present." Wesker sarcastically shook his finger at her. He slowly walked over to the door. He opened it up and was about to leave, when he was stopped.  
  
"Not so fast, Wesker!" Barry pointed his gun. But Wesker just smiled, and with his super-human speed, he took off.  
  
"This is it." Carlos said as he pulled up to the Gen-Tech HQ building. He put the car to a stop, then stepped out and waited for the kids to get out.  
  
Jose was the first one out, and like a gentlemen, he offered Serena his hand, and helped her get out. She flashed him a smile in return.  
  
"Everyone got what they need?" Carlos asked. He watched the kids nod their heads. "Alright Good!" He then lead them to the back entrance.  
  
Jose pulled on the door. "It's locked."  
  
"Got a lock pick, Serena?" Kyle asked.  
  
As Serena checked her pockets, Pete shot the lock with his Beretta. "I got it!" He smiled, shooting the lock off the door.  
  
"Pete that was smart thinking, but next time let Serena try her lock pick first. It saves ammo, and it's a lot quiter."  
  
Pete lowered his head. "Sorry!" He felt kind of bad for making a mistake.  
  
"That's ok. It was quick thinking." Carlos said, trying to boost the kids spirits back up.  
  
"Should we move in?" Kyle asked.  
  
As Carlos affirmed, one by one, they entered the facility. It was dark, but luckily, Carlos had a flashlight, he pulled it out of his vest, and handed it to Jose. Jose turned it on, and began looking around the room, hoping to find something interesting.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Pete asked.  
  
"Anything out of the ordinary." Carlos answered. It was a broad answer, but it was the best he could do. He wasn't exactly sure what to look for, or what they would find here.  
  
"There's another door!" Pete exclaimed pointing to it.  
  
Carlos grinned. "That would work."  
  
Like the previous one, the door was locked. After Serena used the lock pick that she had brought, they quietly slipped through the doors. They were now faced with a huge hallway. A path with doors on the left side, and a set of stairs about ten feet down the right. This was going to be a lot of ground for them to cover. Judging by the side of the building from the outside, and no doubt there were more rooms and halls, it would take hours to cover, and they had to find Ethan as soon as possible. Carlos took a deep breath, making an important decision. "Alright. I'm gonna take the upstairs. You kids take these rooms down here. Stay together, but if you must split up, stay in two's. I'll meet you back here, once your done.  
  
Kyle nodded maturely. He responsibly accepted the position as leader of the three other kids.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Chris Redfield slammed his fist down on the table. "Goddamn Albert Wesker!"  
  
"Honey, calm down." Jill put her hand on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"Pete must be there, too!" Poly cried.  
  
"No sign of Umbrella for almost 20 years, and now all of a sudden, Wesker is back to his old tricks." Barry fired.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Claire looked at her older brother.  
  
"We're going to go find them. These are our children. We have to find them." Chris answered. He took charge, and began telling everyone what they were going to do. " Leon, Jill, Claire, and I will go. We're in SWAT. We can handle this. Rebecca and Ark will be back up. You guys will head to the police station and be on stand by. Bring your daughters with you. Wesker may decide to go after them, too." Chris looked around. "And that's about it."  
  
"What about me?" Barry spoke out.  
  
Chris looked at him sincerely. "Barry, we couldn't send you. You just retired from SWAT."  
  
Barry knew Chris was only looking out for him, but he had to do this. His grandson was involved. And Umbrella, and Wesker had only brought grief to his life, he had to but an end to this once and for all. "This isn't a job for SWAT. It's a job for S.T.A.R.S."  
  
Kyle had lead them through the first door. That took them into another hallway. The hallway went straight about 10 feet then turned to the left. The kids started walking, Serena ahead of the others.  
  
Pete stopped, hearing a swishing sound. "What's that?" Apparently, no one else heard it. They all kept walking. As Serena turned the corner, towards the end of the hall, something grabbed her. It was a person.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Serena screamed. His clammy, smelly hands grabbed her shoulders. Serena could smell the terrible odor that he had. She tried pushing him off, but there was no use.  
  
"Kick him!" Pete yelled.  
  
Serena kicked him in the shin, knocking it back. She turned and faced his attacker. His face was pale. His skin was rotted, peeling off. His clothes were torn. He was. dead.  
  
Kyle filed his rifle, hitting it in the stomach. After a few seconds, the man fell down, as dead as it should be. He walked over to Serena. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She stuttered. "I just. I shouldn't have been so frantic, though."  
  
"It's ok." Jose tried to comfort her. "It's not every day you're attacked by a zombie."  
  
Serena breathed deeply, trying to release her fear. She and the others shared the same thoughts. If that was just a zombie, they hated to see what was up ahead.  
  
Kyle looked at all the doors that were in the hall. There were so many rooms to cover, and they still had the rest of the doors back in the main hall. They weren't going to get anywhere. After long consideration, he made the same decision Carlos had made. "We're gonna have to split up in two's. We'll cover more ground that way, and we have a better chance of finding Ethan sooner."  
  
The others hesitated, but they agreed. Kyle looked at them, trying to figure out the best way to divide the teams. He was the oldest, and the biggest. Pete was the youngest and the smallest. He should probably take Pete with him. "Pete, you'll come with me. Serena, and Jose, will you two be alright?"  
  
Serena nodded. Jose did the same, then spoke. "Sure. My dad taught me a lot about surviving."  
  
"Alright." Kyle began the orders. "You two go back, and try some of the other doors in the first hall. Leave unlocked the doors you check. Pete and I will continue here, then meet up with you guys."  
  
Serena and Jose, both gave Kyle an Ok, then turned and headed back to the fist hall.  
  
"Be careful!" Kyle warned hoping he made the right decision.  
  
Mark Wesker was in his father's secret room waiting for him to return. He stared at the monitor, watching the tow boys trying to unlock a door. He had just gotten off the phone with his father. He was on his way back, and he gave Mark the OK to release the slashers and the creepers. Everything was going great. Rebecca's kids weren't there, but he could take care of them later, after he took care of Chris, and Claire's kids. Barry's grandson had stumbled into this too, luckily. He changed the camera monitor and saw the young Kennedy unconscious, trapped in the cell, where he had put him. He pushed the button on the monitor again, and saw the sleeping Tyrant 020. He figured he'd check the one more camera. In this one he saw Carlos Oliveira shooting a slasher, successfully killing it. "No!" Mark wondered who this guy was. He was interfering in his fathers plans. He sighed to himself. It didn't matter. He could stop him. Whoever this guy was, he was no match for them. At that moment, the dor slid open, and Albert Wesker walked in. Mark looked up at him and smiled. "How was the party?"  
  
"Wonderful! The S.T.A.R.S. should be on their way."  
  
Kyle and Pete were in a dorm room looking for clues. It was a small room; a closet, a bed and a desk with drawers. One of the workers must live in here. Kyle was checking out the desk, as Pete walked past the bed. As he walked past, something grabbed his ankle. "Ahhhh!" He shrieked. He looked down to see a zombie grabbing him from under the bed. He trained his gun on the head and fired. After two shots to the face, the zombie was dead.  
  
"Hey!" Kyle called out. "I found something!" Pete ran over to Kyle. The desk drawer was open. Kyle was holding something in his hand.  
  
"What is it?" Pete asked.  
  
"It's some kind of disk." Kyle shrugged. "It looks important. Maybe if we can get it into a computer, it can tell us where Ethan is."  
  
Chris was driving the undercover SWAT van. Barry was riding shotgun. Jill, Claire, and Leon were in the back. Lucky for them, they were able to find the location of the Gen-Tech facility. After deciding to go look for the kids, they called up the operator, and asked for the location of Gen-Tech. Chris let out a sigh, unsure what he would be up against. It's been years since they dealt with this kind of stuff; Years since Wesker. He couldn't help but wonder if they would survive.  
  
In the back seat, Claire was having the same thoughts. She thought they'd seen the last of Corporations trying to develop viruses and biological weapons, and now they have a new enemy; a company controlled by Albert Wesker. She didn't know what was up ahead, but Claire knew one thing-Albert Wesker meant trouble.  
  
"You ok?" Leon asked bringing his wife back to reality.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just worried about the kids."  
  
"Hey, we've done stuff like this before. We can deffinately handle this. We'll get them back."  
  
Claire smiled even though she had some doubts about what Leon was saying, but then again, so did he.  
  
Serena and Jose walked down a plain, long, hall. This building was like one giant maze, full of hallways and dead ends. Serena didn't know how they were going to find Ethan in this place. They continued their walk. Jose looked around, hearing, a soft tapping. "Serena, you hear that?"  
  
Serena stopped to listen. She shook her head then started to walk again. Jose could hear it. The sound grew louder and quicker. Serena turned to Jose. "I hear it!" Whatever it was, it was getting closer. They kept walking down the hallway. There was a turn a few feet ahead it brought with it a giant panther-like creature. Jose looked at it with amazement. He'd seen creatures like this in the movies. He never thought He'd be face to face with a monster in real life.  
  
Serena was backing up. She had little time to react. She didn't want to freak out like she did earlier. She pulled out the Uzi's Carlos had given her, and aimed at the creature. As She fired, another one crept up from around the corner. Jose aimed his loaded shotgun at the approaching creature. It took 3 shots to end its lab created life.  
  
The two animals lay dead. Serena and Jose stood there speechless, trying to breathe easy, trying to figure out how they were going to get out of this mess.  
  
After a few minutes, they continued their search. They checked every room in the hall, except for two. One was locked with a special lock. They figured they could look for the key, then come back to it. The other was locked with a simple lock. of unlocking. Her mom was good with unlocking, After a moment of fidgeting with the lock, Serena got the lock open. She slowly turned the knob. As she pushed the door open, something from inside grabbed her. "Ahh!" She screamed, startled. It was another zombie. She tried to break free. Jose, standing behind her, held up his shotgun. He tried to get a good aim, so he wouldn't hit Serena. The zombie took a shot in the ribs, splitting in half. Both lpieces fell to the ground. Serena was free. The upper half of the zombie started to move towards Serena, but she lifted up her leg, and squashed it's head with her foot. Jose stepped up towards her, as she was looking at the blood that splattered on her, and put his hand arm around her. "Ok?"  
  
Serena looked up at him. "Yea, fine. Thanks."  
  
Jose pumped his shotgun. "See, I'll protect you. I'll be your hero!" He gave her that look again. The one he gave her back at school.  
  
"Hero? Yeah, Ok." Serena joked back, sounding like her mother. "Let's check out this room!"  
  
The room was very tiny, and pretty much empty. Over in a corner there was a weird looking machine on a table, that caught their eye. "What's that?" Serena asked, as they walked over to it.  
  
"I don't know." Jose returned. "Some kind of box." They started to examine it. "There's a button on the side." Serena pointed out. Jose pushed the button. A little plate ejected. It was shaped for a compact disc to fit into it. "Got a CD?" He joked. "Looks like it's a CD player." Serena thought for a moment. That can't be it. Why would they keep a CD player locked up?  
  
Chris and the others finally made it to the Gen-Tech building. Thanks to Jill, formerly known as the mast of unlocking, they were able to gain access through a side entrance. Once inside, Barry took charge. "Alright. We'll split up, that way we can cover more ground. From the looks of this place, there's a lot to cover."  
  
The rest of the group nodded. "Claire and I will go together." Leon suggested.  
  
Chris looked over at his wife. "Jill and I will be a team, too."  
  
Jill quickly glanced around at the teams. Barry was without a partner. "What about Barry?"  
  
"Oh, Jill. I'll be fine." Barry assured her.  
  
Jill was concerned. Barry had looked out for her and saved her life many times. Now he was older. She couldn't let him go off by himself. "Chris, why don't you go with Barry?" She looked to her husband.  
  
"Jill?" Chris questioned. He was always protective of her.  
  
"Chris, I'll be fine, really. You go with Barry. Today was supposed to be his day" She said, giving him one of those. I'm not changing my mind looks that she always gave him.  
  
Chris recognized the look, and decided not to argue. "Alright!" He moved closer and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You be careful. You hear?"  
  
Jill nodded.  
  
"Everyone have enough ammo?" Barry asked. He looked to see them all nod, then continued. "Ok, everyone make sure you have a radio. That way we can stay in touch, and contact each other if anything happens." Barry was a great leader. He handled these survival situations well. The SWAT team looked around the room. There were three doors, besides the entrance, that they could choose from. "Leon, and Claire, You guys take the one on the east side. Chris and I will take the one straight ahead, and Jill will take west." With Barry's orders, they departed.  
  
Albert Wesker and his son, Mark, sat in their main control room watching the monitors. They watched as Kyle and Pete gunned down three zombies. "The little brats are doing well." Mark commented.  
  
"Better than I expected." The older Wesker added. He noticed in the monitor a Hispanic man in his 40's. There was also a Hispanic boy who was with the Kennedy girl. "Who are they?" He questioned.  
  
Mark shrugged. "I don't know. They seem to have showed up with the others."  
  
"That's alright!" Wesker smiled. "More friends for our little pets to play with."  
  
Leon and Claire were making their way through the facility. They had just taken out a bunch of zombies. "This is creepy." Remarked Claire.  
  
"Yeah." Leon agreed. "It's been a long time since we did anything like this." SWAT had been tough, but it was nothing compared to the Hell that Umbrella put them through.  
  
Claire frowned. "I just hope we can handle this. I'm just so worried about Ethan and Serena."  
  
"Hey. We beat Umbrella before. We can beat them again." Leon tried to reassure her.  
  
"That's the problem. This isn't Umbrella. This is something new." She looked up at him, teary eyed. "We don't know what we're up against, and neither do the kids."  
  
Jill Redfield made their way to the third floor. She had taken out a few zombies along the way. The sight of one scared her, at first. It's been a long time since she's seen one, but it didn't take her long to readjust. The haunting memories that she tried to push out of her mind were becoming so vividly clear. She kept going, determined to find her only son. She loved him a lot. She prayed that he was ok. She trusted that he could take care of himself. He had the survival instincts of his father. Jill paused. She thought she heard something. It sounded like it was coming from the room up ahead. She slowly approached the door, gun in hand. She jiggled the handle. It was unlocked. She slowly turned the knob, opening the door, and stepped in. As she did so, a hunter-like creature, with long claws, flew towards her. It slashed at he knocking the gun out of her hand. It's claw grazed her stomach, slightly tearing her shirt. The impact caused Jill to lose her balance, and she fell back, knocking her head on the metal floor, losing consciousness.  
  
Carlos heard a thump in the room to his left. Having found nothing on the second floor, so he decided to check the third. He instantly thought the noise could have been one of the kids. He quickly opened the door the door to his left to see a slasher standing between the doorway of that room, and another, over a human body, about to claw it. Carlos couldn't se if that well, but what he saw, it looked to be alive. The skin wasn't green like a zombie. Carlos instinctively opened fire, taking down the beast before it could do any more damage to the victim. Once the slasher, as it is called, was dead, Carlos walked over towards the body, unsure if it was dead or alive. As he walked closer, he could see that it was a woman, maybe around his age, and she was breathing. Injured, but alive. Carlos knew he needed to get her somewhere safe and take care of her. He bent down and picked her up. As he held her close, and looked at the face, a chill ran down his spine. There was something familiar about the facial features of this woman. His mouth dropped, and he let out a gasp.  
  
Kyle slid the disk into the computer. There was a computer lab not too far from the dorm room. They had to kill a creeper along the way. Kyle was sitting in front of the computer, praying that the disk had some information. "C'mon. How long is this gonna take to load?"  
  
Pete, who was standing behind him, shrugged. The information began to load onto the screen.  
  
Status: MO Disk  
  
Access Denied  
  
MO Disks only compatible with  
  
Passcode output machines  
  
Kyle looked at the screen puzzled. "Huh?"  
  
"Damn it!" Pete complained. "What's a passcode output machine?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better keep this disk with us, incase we find one of those machines."  
  
Barry and Chris had made their way through the first hallway without any obstacles. At the end of the second hallway, they noticed a dead zombie lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. Barry looked down at it. "There's bullet holes"  
  
"Maybe Leon and Claire, or Jill stopped through here." Chris guessed.  
  
"Looks like an assault rifle did this." Barry concluded. "And the zombie has been dead for at least an hour." He and Chris looked at each other. Both reached the same conclusion, but didn't think it was possible. "You don't think.." Barry started.  
  
"The kids!" Chris finished.  
  
"Well, at least we know they're surviving." Barry said with relief.  
  
Chris nodded. He knew if anything ever happened, Kyle would be able to handle it. He had taught his son a lot about being a cop. Though, they had now clue what they were dealing with, the kids were surviving, but for how long?  
  
"Since we know they came this way, we're on the right track to finding them." Barry analyzed.  
  
"You're right. Let's continue." Chris motioned to a door located at the very end of the hall. Barry put his hand on the doorknob to open it. Chris held up his gun, ready to fire if anything was there. This reminded Chris of their mission in the Spencer estate, back when they were still in S.T.A.R.S. He remembered the suspense of opening the door with his gun trained, waiting for God knows what to pop out. It was De ja vu. As Barry turned the knob, Chris slowly stepped through the doorway. The door led to another hall.  
  
"Damn!" Barry complained. Just like the Spencer Estate they went to 22 years ago, this place was full of hallways. The two men heard a loud screech, which also seemed familiar. About 5 feet down the hall there was a turn to the right. Barry motioned to Chris and they started towards it. As they got closer they could see around the corner. Standing there was some sort of amphibious creature. It sensed their presence, and turned towards the two SWAT members. It's eyes were a creepy yellow that glowed in the surrounding darkness. It crouched down and quickly leapt towards them. Barry aimed his colt. The bullets from Barry's colt pierced the skin of the creature. As Chris fired his mp5, he noticed the resemblance that the monsters had with the hunters that he encountered in the Spencer Mansion. Except this creature seemed stronger, and more destructive. As the monster took its last breath, Chris and Barry looked at each other wondering what was up ahead.  
  
Jill Redfield moaned slightly as she began to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on a bed in a tiny dorm room. To her right was a window. Though the curtains were closed, she could tell the sun was beginning to set. To her left, a few feet away, sat a Hispanic man in a chair. When he noticed she was awake, he stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Jill started. Before she said anything else, she looked up at him. Once their eyes met, both of them were filled with an eerie feeling. A chill ran down her spine.  
  
From the moment their eyes met, Carlos knew who this woman was, and that she was here for her son, but it took Jill a moment to realize that this man was someone from her past. "Carlos?" She asked.  
  
Carlos moved towards her, and the old friends briefly hugged. "Oh, Jill. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too."  
  
"What happened to you?" Carlos asked, as they pulled away. "You never came back, and I wasn't sure if you were alive. You had me so worried."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just.Things just happened." Jill tried to explain. She didn't have to. Carlos knew from Serena that she had fallen in love with her S.T.A.R.S. partner and they got married. He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jill asked after a moment.  
  
"Same thing you are. Looking for the kids."  
  
Jill looked at him puzzled, forcing him to explain. "Your son, Kyle, and your niece, Serena, along with their friend, Pete came to me and my son asking for help, because some guy kidnapped your nephew.  
  
"Kyle!" Jill cried, reverting her mind back to the present. "Is he ok?"  
  
"He should be. I gave weapons to him, Pete, and Serena. They're out scouting the area looking for Ethan.  
  
Jill frowned. At least only one of the kids were being held hostage, and one too many, but the others were free.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring the kids, but."  
  
"No ," Jill stopped him calmly. "It's ok. Chris and I taught Kyle to look out for his younger cousins, and they did come to you for help. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Carlos smiled. He was glad Jill wasn't ready to kill him for bringing her son into a deathtrap. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok. Thank you for saving my life."  
  
"No problem." Carlos returned. "Looks like I'm getting my old job back."  
  
"We should probably get looking for the kids." Jill suggested.  
  
"Do you have another gun?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Yep!" She pulled a .44 magnum out of her leg holster.  
  
"Alright then. Let's go." Carlos took charge. He and Jill would have a lot to talk about along the way.  
  
Albert Wesker was heading down a long L-shaped hallway on the first floor when he heard voices. "Hopefully Kyle and Pete found something." Said Serena.  
  
Wesker hid behind the wall, looking out to see Serena and Jose coming towards him. It was too soon. He didn't plan on confronting them yet. He ran with super speed down the hall, unaware that something slipped out of his pocket, and ran into one of the doors.  
  
"Or maybe my dad found something." Jose wondered.  
  
"Maybe." Serena answered as they rounded the corner. After walking a few feet, she noticed something shiny lying on the ground. "Hey, What's that?" She ran over to pick up the object, Jose right behind her. "It's a key!" She examined it closely. It was bigger, and cut differently than most keys.  
  
"Hey!" Jose's face lit up. "Maybe that's the key for the door we couldn't get open."  
  
"Yeah!" Serena smiled. "Jose, you're probably right."  
  
"C'mon!" Jose was already starting to run back in the direction that they were coming from. "We have to go check it out. There must be something important in there. Why else would you need a special key to open in?"  
  
Wesker listened at the door to the sound of the kids footsteps. Houw could he have been so careless as to drop the key. Oh well, They'll still have to find the M O disk, use it in the passcode output machine, and get the passcode. And after they accomplish all that, if they accomplish it all, there's still Tyrant 020.  
  
"Hey, Leon!" Claire called. "Look at this!" Claire's husband ran over to join her. "It's an elevator."  
  
"This will make things a lot easier." Leon breathed.  
  
Claire hit the button and waited for the door to open. When it did, She and Leon stepped inside. "Where should we go?" She looked to him for advice.  
  
"Um..." Leon looked at the level selection. "Try the fifth floor."  
  
Claire hit the button. The doors closed ant the elevator began to move. A few moments later, there was a ding and they were at the fifth floor. The doors opened, and Leon and Claire stepped out and looked around. To their left was nothing, but a wall, a right turn was their only option. Ten feet down there was a door. It was unlocked, so they were able to make their way inside without any complications. They entered some kind of secret lab. There were computers and other electronic devices, and 4 giant test tubes, at least 12 feet high, filled with liquid. Inside of them were 2 types of creatures, giant panther-like creatures, and another type of creature resembling the hunters, which Claire remembered fighting years ago.  
  
Leon stepped forward. As he did so, he stepped through an infrared censor. A clicking sound was heard. The liquid in the test tubes of the hunter-like slashers began to drain. Once the liquid was drained, the hunters opened their eyes, and the glass cracked, releasing the creatures. They jumped towards Claire and Leon. Claire aimed the crossbow that she had brought, and Leon cocked his shotgun, each of them began firing at one of the creatures. One swung its huge claw at Claire. Claire dodged it, and began running towards the other end of the lab, firing as she did so. Unknowingly, Claire tripped the other censor. As she killed the slasher, the creepers were released. Both jumped towards her. Claire shot back and forth at both of them. One backed up and then leapt in the air towards her. Leon rounded the corner and quickly shot down the monster. Claire focused all of her attention to the other one, and after a few shots, it was dead.  
  
"Briefing room." Barry read. "Chris, we should check in here." He turned to Chris who nodded. The two SWAT men had somehow followed a different trail than the kids. They found a door that Kyle and Pete missed. This door led them through a tunnel to the second part of the building. Chris and Barry stepped inside the room. There was a long table with chairs all around it, papers scattered all around, a slide projector sat on top of the table. There was a closet against the wall. They began searching the room, Chris taking the closet. It was filled with pens, books and slides. Chris looked through all of the slides, which were all in cases. The word "creations" was on the label of one of the slides. "Hey, Barry! Check this out!" Barry walked over to Chris, who then handed him the slide.  
  
"Well," Barry walked towards the slide projector. "Let's check it out."  
  
Chris turned on the slide projector, and Barry loaded the slide. The first one was a black screen that said "Gen-Tech. Genetical Research Technology." The next was a list of names. At the very top was "President Albert Wesker." The next two slides were full of information. "Gen-Tech has been working for years to develop new and improved biological weapons superior to those created by Umbrella in the 1990s. As of nw, we have 3 creations ready to be tested out." Barry flipped to the next slide. It was a huge creature resembling a hunter. Under it was the caption "Slasher." The next slide was a huge cat. It looked more like a panther. This was labled "Creeper." There was one more slide. This one showed a giant mutant creature, resembling a human in shape, but the veins could be seen, and it had large claws. The caption under this one read "Tyrant 020."  
  
"Holy Shit!" Barry's eyes widened as he looked at the picture. If he hadn't fought a monster similar to this in the past, he wouldn't believe that this was real. Barry couldn't imagine fighting this himself: The thought of his grandson faced with this. " Chris, we've got to find the kids before Wesker sends this thing on them,  
  
"You're right." Chris agreed. They went back into the hallway. Chris looked around, over to the left there were steps, to the right there was a door. "Should we take the stairs?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," Barry nodded. Just the thought of this thing after Pete made his stomach turn. For the first time in years, Barry was really scared.  
  
Serena and Jose made their way back to the locked door. "Let's see if this works." Jose smiled.  
  
Serena slid the key into the hole. A loud click was heard. "It worked!" She exclaimed. She and Jose held up their guns, then opened the door. There were 2 zombies aimlessly wandering in the long hall. Serena using her Uzi's took them out in no time.  
  
"You're getting better." Jose flashed her a smile. There was another door at the end of the hall. They climbed over the dead zombies to get to it. There was a window with bars on the door, like a prison cell.  
  
Maybe Ethan is in there. Serena thought. She peeped into the window. "Hello?"  
  
"Serena!" Called a scared voice.  
  
"Ethan!" Serena yelled with relief. Ethan was sitting on a little cot in the room.  
  
"Serena, Jose, you came!"  
  
"Of course, we had to try and save you. Kyle and Pete are here too."  
  
"Are you ok?" Jose asked.  
  
"Can you guys get me out of here?"  
  
Serena looked down at the door. There was no space for a key. "What?" She cried. "There's no key hole, or doorknob."  
  
"Serena, look at this!" Jose called. Serena turned around to the right of the door there was some kind of box on the wall. "It's a passcode panel, the lock. I've seen them on TV. You need to enter some kind of passcode.  
  
"Just great!" Serena complained. "Now we're back to where we started."  
  
"We just gotta find the passcode, maybe Kyle and Pete, or my dad found it." Jose tried to assure her. "Let's go back to look for them, then we'll come back to get Ethan."  
  
"Ok." Serena agreed. She turned back to the door. "Ethan, we have to go back and find the passcode. We'll be back for you. I promise."  
  
"Serena wait!" Ethan called, as she turned around and started to leave. "Be careful. Mark's out there."  
  
Serena looked back at him. "We will."  
  
"You just hang in there." Jose threw in to Ethan. With that, they were gone, leaving Ethan alone to think about their fate.  
  
"Find anything, Jill?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Nothing." She answered. They were in some kind of office room searching through files. "At this rate, we'll never get to Ethan."  
  
"Don't worry Jill. We have 8 other people looking. Someone is bound to find something."  
  
"Yea, you're right." They were about to leave the room, when Jill noticed a piece of paper wedged between two books on a bookshelf. "Hey, what's this?" She walked over and pulled out the paper. She unrolled it to discover it was a map. The rooms were labeled, too. "Carlos, look! It's a map! This tells you where everything is."  
  
Carlos looked over her shoulder at the map. "Prison cell. That must be where Ethan is." He concluded.  
  
"Well," Jill began, relief in her voice. "it's good to se we actually found something." She pulled her radio out from her belt. "I gotta contact the others." She pushed the button on the radio and began to talk into it. "Leon, Claire, this is Jill. Do you copy?"  
  
"Jill, this is Leon. What's going on? Over"  
  
"I found a map. What about you" over."  
  
"Well, we found some kind of lab with new creatures. Over"  
  
"Alright, let's all meet back where we came in. We need to retreat. I'll contact Chris and Barry. Over"  
  
"Ok. Leon over."  
  
"Jill over and out."  
  
Barry and Chris had taken the stairs. A slasher was upstairs waiting for them, but it was no problem for these two ex-S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team members. To the right of the stairs there was a short hallway, then a turn. They were about to investigate it when Barry's radio beeped. Barry picked it up and pushed the button on it, to receive a message.  
  
"Barry, Chris, this is Jill, do you read me?"  
  
"Jill, this is Barry. Did you find anything? Over"  
  
"Yeah, I found a map. What about you?"  
  
"Wesker and his son have plans to test out a new Tyrant."  
  
"I contacted Leon and Claire, and asked them to retreat. I think If we all do a search using the map, we'll find Ethan faster."  
  
"Ethan, what about the rest of the kids? They are here, too?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm pretty sure they aren't being held hostage. I'll explain back at the entrance."  
  
"Ok, we'll fill you in on what we found too. Over."  
  
"Over and Out."  
  
"Alright." Chris looked at Barry. "Let's head back."  
  
"Not just yet!" Called a third voice. Albert Wesker stepped out from around the corner, holding his gun up. He looked at the two men, and smiled.  
  
"Wesker!" Barry growled. "I was hoping we would run into you. Where is my grandson?"  
  
Wesker laughed. "He's doing just fine. The kids are doing a lot better than I expected."  
  
"what do you want with them, Wesker" They're just kids." Chris asked.  
  
"Yes, but they're your kids. They just have inherited some of your S.T.A.R.S. traits. I'm just testing out those traits. After all, this is a geneteical research company, and besides, I knew that if your kids were up here in danger, you and your other S.T.A.R.S. friends would come looking for them, and we have a lot of unfinished business to settle."  
  
Barry and Chris exchanged glances. Albert Wesker always meant trouble.  
  
"I raised my "son" with the same beliefs and hatred of the S.T.A.R.S. as me. Him and I are the same, you know. As president of Gen-Tech I not only developed new ways of cloning virus creations, but humans, too, and I didn't mind volunteering my DNA. Having someone with my traits, and the powers I received form HCF under my control is what I always wanted. I can have my revenge, and destroy you ex-STARS and have your precious children destroyed at the same time." Wesker began to laugh.  
  
"You're sick, Wesker!" Chris broke in.  
  
"Wesker laughed, again. "I know. After all these years of plotting revenge, creating my own company, and developing advanced G and T creations, I will finally put an end to the miserable lives of you STARS."  
  
"We checked every room that we were supposed to check." Kyle said. "Now all we can do is go back and see if anyone else found anything."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe they know what we do with this disk." Pete suggested.  
  
The two boys were heading back to the big hall where Carlos told them to meet up once they secured their area. He had told them not to separate, unless they had to. Kyle hoped he made the right call, and that Serena was ok. She and Ethan were like his brother and sister. He had to watch out for them. Now Pete, the grandson of his father's best friend, was under his protection, too. Right now Kyle wished that they could all be at that party for Barry, with his parents. They were having a good time, unaware of what he was going through. He'd have a long story to tell them about, once this was over, if he even lived through it.  
  
"Which way?" Pete asked. They were two doors at the end of the hallway. Each on opposite sides.  
  
"I don't know." Kyle couldn't remember which door it was that they came through. He couldn't even remember if he checked the other one. After a moment of thinking, Kyle made his decision. Kyle wrote with his right hand, so he chose the door on the right. "Let's try this one." He looked at Pete, then reached out for the handle of the door on the right.  
  
"I hope Jill's ok." Claire frowned.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Leon answered. "Give her a minute. She'll be here." He and Claire were back at the room they entered from. It seemed like ages since they had last been there. It still looked dark and creepy, but nice, compared to the rest of the stuff in the building. It was a lot safer, too. A moment passed, then the west door opened. Jill Redfield stepped through, a tall Hispanic man right behind her.  
  
"Jill!" Claire ran over, glad to see her. "Who is this?"  
  
"Claire, Leon, this is Carlos, a very old friend of mine. He saved my life many times before, and once now."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Carlos shook both of their hands.  
  
"Same here." The Kennedy's replied.  
  
"So, Carlos, what are you doing here?" Leon asked.  
  
"Well," Carlos shyly, began. "It's actually a long story." He explained the story to them about Mark kidnapping their son, and how their daughter came to him and his son for help, because she knew that he had fought Umbrella in the past.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to help them." Claire smiled.  
  
"I didn't really want to bring them with me, but they were so insistent."  
  
"It's alright." Leon assured him.  
  
"Hey Jill. Did you tell Chris and Barry to meet us here?" Claire broke in.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what's taking them so long."  
  
Wesker was still holding the two men at gunpoint, when Barry's radio began to beep. Barry didn't move. He wasn't sure what Wesker would do if he answered it.  
  
"He's not answering." Jill frowned. "Something must be wrong."  
  
"Try Chris." Leon suggested.  
  
"Chris, this is Jill, do you read me?"  
  
There was a few seconds of static, then a reply. " Jill, how nice of you to call." Jill recognized this voice. It wasn't the voice of her husband, but the one of Albert Wesker.  
  
"Wesker! Where are Barry and Chris?"  
  
"Don't worry Jill, they're alive, but I can't say for how long, probably until I decide to kill them."  
  
Jill looked at the others, fear taking over her face. During her years in S.T.A.R.S. Jill learned never to underestimate Albert Wesker. There was no telling what he was capable of, or what he could do. Claire was able to learn that, too. Leon and Carlos experienced Umbrella's power, but had that really prepared them for Albert Wesker? Jill was still listening, waiting for a reply from wesker, when gunshots were heard over the radio, followed by a scream. It was a man's scream, she could tell, but she couldn't tell whose.  
  
"Barry! Chris! Wesker?" Jill panicking pushed in buttons and tried to get a response, but all that she heard was static. "Damn you, Wesker!"  
  
Claire exchanged a worried look with her husband. She knew Wesker wouldn't hesitate to kill Chris and Barry, but would he really kill them this soon? It just wasn't his style. Or maybe, he just got tired of waiting, so he decided he would kill them while he had the chance. Claire pushed aside the thoughts, and looked at Jill, who looked like she might cry. She walked over to her sister-in-law, and put her arm around her. "Jill, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Jill sniffled.  
  
Leon walked over to them. Despite the possible loss of their teammates, they had to keep going. They had a mission to complete. They had to find the kids. "Jill, I know how you feel, but we really have to keep going. If Chris and Barry, are alive, we'll find them."  
  
"Your right." Jill looked up at him. "The kids are our number one priority. Finding them was the reason we came here. Chris and Barry would want us to keep going."  
  
Claire nodded, then looked up at Leon, letting him know that he was in control.  
  
Leon took a deep breath. "Alright. Jill, what does the map say?"  
  
.Wesker was standing there, holding Barry Burton, and Chris Redfield at gunpoint, and talking to Jill on the radio when he was shot in the back. He screamed in pain, and dropped the radio, falling to the ground, injured.  
  
Barry, and Chris instantly turned around to see Kyle and Pete standing at the top of the steps. Kyle was aiming a pistol that he had found in one of the rooms.  
  
"Peter!" Barry exclaimed. He and Chris ran over to the kids, excited.  
  
"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Kyle ordered.  
  
The boys ran down the steps, Barry, and Chris right behind. They stopped once they reached the bottom.  
  
"Grandpa!" Pete gave Barry a big hug. He was glad that he had come.  
  
Kyle quite the macho man, went over to give his father a hug, too. "Dad."  
  
The kids moved away, and The two men looked at them.  
  
"We were so worried about you kids. We're glad that you are ok." Barry said.  
  
"You saved our lives." Chris smiled. "How did you know we were in trouble?"  
  
"We were heading back to meet up with Serena and Jose, when we took the wrong way. We were down here and we heard voices, so we silently crept up the steps and saw that guy holding a gun up to you, so when he wasn't looking, I shot him." Kyle explained.  
  
"Who was he?" Pete inquired.  
  
"That's an old enemy of ours, Albert Wesker." Barry informed.  
  
"Wesker? S he's Mark's father." Kyle concluded.  
  
Everything that Kyle had just explained to Chris finished sinking in. "Your cousins: are they ok? Where did you kids get guns? And who is Jose?"  
  
"Ethan is trapped somewhere. Mark captured him. Serena suggested we go see her friend, Jose for help. His dad was one of the Raccoon Survivors, too." Kyle answered.  
  
"But why didn't you come to us?" Barry asked.  
  
"We didn't want to ruin your party." Pete confessed.  
  
"So, where are the others?" Chris awaited.  
  
"We separated. Serena went with Jose, and Mr. Oliveira-I mean, Carlos, is by himself." Kyle said. "Is mom here too?"  
  
"Yeah. She and your aunt and uncle are here. We were supposed to meet them back where we came in. C'mon. they'll be glad to know you're safe."  
  
Pete looked up at Kyle. They couldn't go, Serena, and the others might get worried.  
  
"We can't. We were supposed to go back and meet up with Serena and Jose." Kyle protested. "We have to see if they found anything. We found this Disk." Kyle pulled the disk out of his shirt pocket.  
  
Chris examined it carefully. It looked familiar. He had seen this kind of disk before. "A M O Disk!" he exclaimed, remembering.  
  
"Wesker's style sure hasn't changed." Barry commented.  
  
"What is it for?" Pete asked. "We tried to put it into a computer, and it said something about a passcode output machine."  
  
"Well," Chris recalled. "if I remember right, when the M O Disk is put in the output machine, you get a passcode, which you enter into a passcode reader. The passcode reader should bee the lock on a door. Like where a prisoner is being held."  
  
"So, this will help us get to Ethan." Kyle concluded. He looked at Pete. "C'mon. Let's go find Jose, and Serena."  
  
"Kids, be careful." Chris warned. "As soon as you find them, stay together. We'll catch up with you later." With those words, they parted.  
  
"Alright. I marked off in red all the areas that we covered." Leon was standing leaning against a table over in the back of the room holding up the map. He turned to the others. Jill and Claire were sitting on a steel bench against the wall on the other end of the room. Carlos was sitting on the floor a few feet away. "We don't really know what Chris and Barry covered, so perhaps we should go the way they went and continue from there." He looked at the others for approval.  
  
"Sound's ok." Jill stood up, and looked over the map. "But, we stil got a lot of ground to cover."  
  
"Well, the kids were searching the west." Carlos said. "Maybe I should go back there."  
  
Claire looked over at Leon. After what just happened to Chris and Barry, she didn't want to be scared like that again. Not knowing what is going on with their teammates, especially her own brother, is nerve racking. But if that's how it has to be. "Then, we should split up again?"  
  
"I guess so." Leon answered. "Carlos, why don't you and Jill head back west. Claire and I will try and retrace Chris and Barry's steps. Maybe we can find them. And if not, maybe we we'll end up somewhere, they couldn't get to, and find the kids." He looked around, could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they agreed. "Do you have enough ammo?"  
  
"Yep!" Carlos patted his utility vest.  
  
"Ok, then. Be careful" Leon said.  
  
"Jill, if you find anything radio us." Claire threw in, walking over to join Leon.  
  
"Gotcha!" Jill smiled.  
  
"Hey, Kyle!" Pete called. "Here's a room we didn't check."  
  
They boys were on their way back to join up with the others. Kyle stood and searched his memory. "That door was locked."  
  
Pete turned the knob. "It's not locked now." He and Kyle exchanged looks. A look that said something weird is going on here. But they already knew that.  
  
The two boys stepped inside the room, which seemed to be a private office. Kyle flipped the light switch and saw a gold plate on the desk that read "Albert Wesker." "Ah, so this is Mark's fathers office." Kyle smirked. The place gave him a creepy feeling. It was not a happy looking place, just a desk and a chair. There was a window, and a cabinet, some awards on the wall, and a clock. No pictures or decorations.  
  
As Kyle was studying the room, Pete was searching inside the desk. "Hey. What was the name of that organization my grandfather and your dad were in?"  
  
"S.T.A.R.S." Kyle answered.  
  
Pete walked over to Kyle, carrying some kind of card. He handed it to Kyle. Kyle knew that Wesker had been their leader, but he couldn't remember if he told Pete or not. This whole day had been confusing. Albert Wesker had black sunglasses on in the ID picture. "He looks just like Mark." Kyle breathed, loud enough for Pete to hear him. Kyle slid the card into his pocket, for no particular reason. "C'mon. Let's get going!"  
  
"You're sure they went this way?" Serena asked.  
  
"They must have. We left them back through the first hallway where that zombie was. So far, this is the only route." Jose concluded.  
  
Serena nodded. In this place, she didn't expect anything, but his answer was logical. It would do, for now. "Just making sure." She looked down the hall: one door straight ahead, and one on the right wall. "So, which door do you think leads to the next hallway?"  
  
Jose smiled. "I don't know. Probably the one dead center."  
  
Dead- a word Serena didn't really want to hear right now. It made her wonder. Are Kyle and Pete ok? Will they get back to Ethan in time? Will they make it out alive? She lost her train of thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Serena, are you ok?"  
  
Serena looked up at he companion. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Jose could tell she was worried. He was worried as well, but eh knew they had to keep a strong attitude, and Serena was holding up pretty well. Just a week ago, they were barely friends. Now they were stuck in a survival situation together. "C'mon. Let's try that door." He urged.  
  
With their guns up, they stepped through the door, leading into a larger hallway, a lot less narrow then the one before. This hall was shaped like an L. They turned to the left and began walking down.  
  
"Shall we try this room?" Jose asked, pointing to the door to his right.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Serena replied.  
  
Jose turned the knob, revealing a darkened room. They both stepped in and closed the door. Serena began feeling up the side of the wall for a light switch, when magically the lights just went on. The kids looked around, trying to find what provided their light. Mark Wesker was standing against the wall opposite them.  
  
They were in what appeared to be a storage room. Empty boxes piled around, and on shelves, along with empty jars. To Serena, and Jose, the room seemed L shaped, like the hallway they had just come from. The right wall seemed to stop a few feet short from the back, telling them that there was more space, perhaps a way out.  
  
"I see we've finally run into each other." Mark smiled. "I was hoping we would meet up in this maze."  
  
Serena looked at him, anger and terror in her eyes. "What are you doing? Let Ethan go!"  
  
The young Wesker laughed. "What fun is that if I just let him go? If you can survive and figure out how to get him, you can have your brother back."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Jose asked.  
  
"This doesn't concern you." Mark hissed, as he walked towards him. "Destroying you wasn't part of my plan, but I can change that."  
  
Jose stiffened, revealing a bit of nervousness.  
  
"But don't worry. I want to have a little fun first." Mark backed up towards the back wall, where there was a control panel. He reached over laughing, and flipped one of the switches. One must have been for the lights.  
  
A noise was heard from the ceiling. Serena and Jose looked up to see two flaps. It looked like a trap door. In a flash, the flaps opened, and two slashers fell through. Mark's echoing laugh coluld be heard as he disappeared into the right offshoot.  
  
Serena and Jose backed against the wall. Jose pumped his shotgun. Serena reloaded her Uzi's. "We each get one. Jose called. He saw Serena nod out of the corner of his eye as he started to fire. There shots and the thing was down. He looked over to Serena, who was still firing. H was about to go help her, when something slashed him in the4 back. The creature had been wounded, not killed. Jose stumbled forward and fell, his gun falling out of his hand. He reached for his weapon, but he couldn't quite grab it. The monster stood over him, with it's massive claw held up, ready to strike at him, when bullets pounded into its back. The Slasher gave out one last scream, then fell to the ground. Jose looked up to see Serena standing there with her Uzi's. He reached over for his shotgun, and was about to stand up, when a hand reached down to him.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Jose gripped her hand, and pulled himself up. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"See, my turn to play the hero." Serena grinned.  
  
As Jose was checking himself over, Serena noticed the slashes on the back of his shirt. "Are you sure you're ok?" She walked closer. Blood was dripping out of the cuts on his skin. "Jose, you're bleeding."  
  
Jose looked at her nonchalantly. "I'll be fine." After than, he let out a low cry of pain.  
  
Serena scanned the room with her eyes. "Let me try and find some bandages."  
  
"Do you think the kids are ok?" Barry asked.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine. Pete and Kyle seemed to know what they were doing." Chris answered. He and Barry were on their way back to the entrance to try and meet up with Jill, and the others. If Wesker hadn't crushed Barry's radio, and if Chris had grabbed his when Wesker dropped it, they would be able to contact her, and the others, and let them know that they were ok.  
  
"Damn it!" Barry complained.  
  
Chris turned around. "What is it?"  
  
"We forgot to tell the kids about the Tyrant."  
  
Chris frowned. The Tyrant was in the building somewhere. One of the kids was bound to find it somehow.  
  
"We should have warned them to be ready for it."  
  
Chris wondered, even if we warned them, would they still be ready for it? "Well, maybe Jill, or Leon and Claire found it already." He suggested to Barry.  
  
"Yeah, Maybe." Barry tried to agree. It was hard for him, he learned to always expect the worst, but now that it was his own family involved. He couldn't think of the worst that could happen.  
  
Chris thought the suggestion would help, but it added to his worries. Is Jill ok? She's out there all by herself. I shouldn't have let her go alone. She should have went with Barry, let me.  
  
"Chris, you all right?" Barry asked, as they rounded a corner. Before Chris could answer, he heard someone else call out his name. Chris looked straight ahead to see his sister Claire, along with her husband, holding their guns. "Claire!" He called, as he and Barry ran towards them.  
  
"You're alive!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
"We were worried about you guys." Leon stated. "What happened?"  
  
"We heard a shot, and a scream over the radio." Claire began. "And we thought." She didn't need to finish. Barry and Chris knew what their friends had thought.  
  
Barry told them about their encounter with Wesker, and how Kyle, and Pete came to their rescue.  
  
"They went back to find Serena and her friend." Chris informed. "They were all searching for Ethan. They're pretty sure Wesker has him trapped in a cell somewhere." He saw the look of worry, and sadness on his sister's face.  
  
"We know." Leon said. "Jill told us. She met up with Jose's father, Carlos. He was the one that the kids came here with."  
  
"Yeah," Chris spoke. "The kids said that he was one of Raccoons survivors, too. I didn't remember hearing of any other survivors."  
  
The name Carlos rang a bell in Barry's memory. He then remembered that day that he saved Jill, and a man in a helicopter, right before Raccoon was nuked. "He worked for Umbrella." Barry spoke up. "He was a member of their Biohazard Countermeasure service. I remember picking him up when I saved Jill. I didn't see much of him after that. Shortly after, Jill and I left for Europe.  
  
"Well, I'm glad he's here." Chris smiled. "He's been a big help." Although it could sound sarcastic, Chris meant that. He armed Kyle, and Pete, who came to his rescue. If it wasn't for them, who knows what Wesker would have done, he's also helping find Ethan, and he's protecting Chris's most prized possession, Jill. He felt better, now that she wasn't on her own, and he didn't have to worry about her being with another man. He knew Jill, and he trusted her.  
  
"We should all stay together now." Barry suggested. "We just have to meet up with Jill and Carlos now, and see if Kyle and Pete found Serena, and her friend, or Ethan."  
  
"Alright." Chris agreed.  
  
Leon nodded his head, and saw Claire do the same. "I'll contact Jill."  
  
"Is that better?" Serena asked. She had just bandaged up Jose's wound.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks." Jose stood up. They both were sitting on top of some old wooden boxes. Jose felt better physically, but mentally, he was starting to have doubts. "Man, after all we've been through, I keep wondering if this will ever be over."  
  
Serena looked at him. Though Surviving seemed impossible, they had to keep a positive attitude, and at least one of them had to encourage it. Although, she didn't expect to have to be encouraging him. " We'll get out of this." She smiled at him sincerely. "Together."  
  
"I heard something." Pete said. He and Kyle were in an L shaped hallway, heading back to where they separated from Jose and Serena. They both continued down the hall. There was a door on the right. The knob slowly started to turn. Pete and Kyle looked at Each other and raised their guns, preparing themselves for whatever was behind the door. It could be Mark, or his father, Albert might still be alive, and he is after them, or maybe those monsters can open doors now. Kyle and Pete kept their weapons up, ready to shoot, as the door swung open.  
  
Startled, Serena and Jose backed up at the sight of a gun, but once it registered in their mind that it was their friends, they were overjoyed.  
  
"Kyle!" Serena threw her arms around her older cousin after he lowered his weapon.  
  
"Serena, I'm so glad you guys are ok." He said. "Do you know where Ethan is?"  
  
"Yeah, but we need some kind of passcode to open the cell."  
  
"You guys didn't by any chance find the passcode. Did you?" Asked Jose.  
  
"Oh!" Kyle exclaimed remembering something, and forgetting Jose's question. "Our parents are here."  
  
"They are?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah. Pete and I ran into my dad and Mr. Burton. They said a M.O. Disc, when put into a passcode output machine, gives you a passcode." He took out the M.O. Disc, as he explained.  
  
"Passcode output machine?" Jose repeated. "That must be the machine we saw! The one that looked like a CD player."  
  
"Great!" Kyle smiled. "Do you guys remember where you saw it?"  
  
"Um." Jose stuttered. "I have a pretty good Idea."  
  
"I'm sure we can find it again." Serena assured them.  
  
"Well, lets go!" Pete urged. The kids took off, happy that things were going right, and that their mission was almost complete.  
  
Carlos and Jill had made their way to the main hall where Carlos had separated from the kids.  
  
"Think they're ok?" Jill asked, a little bit of worry echoing in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure they're ok." Carlos answered. He wasn't really sure, but he had to keep his hopes up. He remembered what happened last time; he was with Jill and tried to give up. He didn't' need to get slapped across the face again. Having a wife to deal with was bad enough. They both looked around, the hallway was large and empty, except for the few doors, and a pathway over to the right, by some steps. Jill motioned towards them.  
  
"Is that where they went?"  
  
Carlos nodded. "C'mon."  
  
There were three doors in the pathway.  
  
"Which one do you think they took?" Jill asked. She looked over to see Carlos shrug. "Lets just take the last one. She suggested. Carlos nodded then reached down to open the door.  
  
"I think it's this room." Jose guessed.  
  
"Well, lets see." Kyle urged.  
  
Jose turned the knob, and opened up to the empty room that he and Serena had checked before. The only thing in this room was the weird looking machine in the corner. "That's it!" Jose exclaimed.  
  
The four kids ran over to the passcode output machine. "Kyle, do you still have the disc?" Sernea asked.  
  
"Yep!" Kyle pulled out the disc. He looked down at the machine. Serena reached over and pushed ejection button at the top. The plate slid out and Kyle put the disc onto the plate. It fit just right. Just like the old Playstation 2 that his dad had. The plate then slid back in. After about a moment, a tiny piece of paper slid out the top. Pete reached over and picked it up. He read it aloud.  
  
"For God so loved the world that he gave his only  
  
begotten son, that whosoever believes in him shall not  
  
perish, but have everlasting life"  
  
John 3:16  
  
"It's a bible verse!" Serena observed.  
  
"Well, we have the passcode." Kyle said. "Lets go get Ethan!"  
  
Ethan Kennedy sat in the lonely cell. Though, it was only hours, it seemed like he's been there for days. He sat thinking; wondering if and when he would get out. Why is this happening? Mom and Dad are probably worried. He hoped that he would get to see them again. His train of thought was stopped when he heard his sister call his name.  
  
"Ethan, we're back!"  
  
Kyle fed the passcode to the passcode reader. A beeping sound was heard, followed by a click by the door. The cell door then slid open. Serena ran in and hugged her brother. Kyle, Pete, and Jose were right behind her.  
  
Ethan held his sister tightly. He was so happy. He was going to get out of here. The nightmare was almost over. Serena felt the same way. Now that she had her little brother, all they had to do was find the parents and they could get out of here. "It's finally over." She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
At that moment, another click was heard. The door slid closed. The kids were startled, but before they could even react, a trap door in the floor opened up, and they fell through. Nothing was left in the cell, except for the echoes of their screams.  
  
Pete was in pain. He landed on his left arm, on the hard metal floor. He looked over at the others who, like him, were still on the ground.  
  
"Everyone ok?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ethan breathed, heard the others do the same.  
  
Jose was the first one to his feet. His stomach was sore from landing on it, but other than that, he was in good shape. He walked over to Serena. He reached down to help her up. He grabbed her hand, and tried to pull her up, but he lost his balance and fell, landing on top of her. After and awkward second, Jose got to his feet. "I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
Serena stood up. "Its ok" A little smile shone trough her beat red face. She and Jose looked over; the others were standing a few feet away. They slowly approached them.  
  
"Where are we?" Jose asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Kyle answered. He looked around. The room was dark and quite huge. Not all of it could be seen. It looked like there were some turns and some doors, similar to all the hallways in this place. It was definitely a room, none of them had checked already.  
  
"I finally have all of you together." A voice called  
  
The kids turned around to see Mark Wesker approaching them.  
  
"Now the fun can begin." He smiled.  
  
"Mark, why are you doing this?" Kyle asked.  
  
"It's in my blood." He answered. "I'm carrying out my father's plans to destroy S.T.A.R.S., and S.T.A.R.S. is in your blood." The kids exchanged terrified glances, as Mark continued. "S.T.A.R.S. ruined my father's plans, especially your parents. So, I have vowed to kill everyone related to S.T.A.R.S. members, starting with you guys." He pulled out his handgun.  
  
"So, you're going to commit suicide as well?" Kyle smirked.  
  
Mark looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Kyle smiled. " I guess your father didn't tell you who the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. was."  
  
Mark raised his eyebrow, intrigued by what Kyle was saying. He assumed it was Barry Burton. He was the SWAT leader. "No/"  
  
Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out the card that Pete had found earlier. He read it out loud to Mark. "S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. Captain Albert Wesker!" He held it up for Mark to see.  
  
All his life, his father taught him to hate STARS and now he finds out that he was their captain. "No!" Mark argued angrily. He aimed at Kyle, and shot him in the arm.  
  
"Aghhh" Kyle grabbed his left arm, the one that Mark had hit. Kyle turned to the other kids. He had to protect them. "Run!" He ordered.  
  
Pete and Ethan immediately began to run. Serena didn't want to go without her cousin, but Jose urged her. "C'mon Serena!" He said running, grabbing her arm, and pulling her along with him. They ran around a sharp turn. Jose stood against the wall, and looked back.  
  
Mark was still holding a gun up to Kyle, saying something, but he couldn't hear what, looking as though he were going to shoot him again.  
  
Jose pumped his shotgun.  
  
"What are you doing?" Serena asked.  
  
Jose didn't answer. He quickly got a lock on Mark, his target, and fired.  
  
Mark was hit in the leg. The shot knocked him down, but did not kill him. The superhuman qualities he received from Albert Wesker made his pain less severe.  
  
Kyle looked over to see Jose holding the shotgun. "C'mon!" He heard him call. Kyle began to run, clutching his left arm.  
  
Jill and Carlos had entered into a long hall. The hall was occupied by three zombies. Getting rid of them was like nothing for a couple of old pro's. Thirty feet down the hall, there was an elevator.  
  
"Guess this is where we go." Carlos sighed.  
  
Jill nodded as Carlos pushed the button to open the elevator. There was a light ding, then the doors slid open. "Ladies first."  
  
Jill stepped into the elevator. Carlos followed. He looked at the floor selection panel. They were on the first floor. They checked the second and third floors. "How about the basement?" He looked at Jill for her reply.  
  
"Alright." She agreed.  
  
Carlos pushed the button and the elevator began to move down, when Jill's radio began to beep.  
  
"Jill this is Leon. Do you read me?"  
  
Jill picked up her radio, and spoke into it. "Leon, this is Jill. I read you?  
  
"We met up with Chris and Barry. They're ok"  
  
"Ok, Carlos and I are on our way to the basement."  
  
"Ok, we'll meet you there. Over and Out."  
  
Jill put the radio back onto her belt.  
  
"Barry and Chris are ok?" Carlos smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Jill smiled. She knew Chris would be ok. At that moment, They heard the elevator ding.  
  
The door slowly began to open, revealing the sight of Albert Wesker aiming a .357 at them. "Please do step out!" He ordered.  
  
"In here!" Kyle commanded. He and the other kids were standing in front of a big door at the very end of the room. Past the turn was a straight walkway. Serena moved up and pushed the door open for them, so Kyle wouldn't put any strain on his injured arm.  
  
The room was huge; a giant generator over to the right, a computer and a control system to the left, and in the center was a giant tube, about 10 feet high. Inside the tube was a large creature resembling a human in form. Large claws were attached to the hands; visible black red and purple veins ran through his body. There was a third eye located in the center of his chest. The tube was also filled with a purplish pink fluid. The monster was obviously unconscious, due to the fact that he wasn't moving. The kids walked to the center of the room.  
  
"What is that?" Pete asked.  
  
"It's a Tyrant." Jose explained. "A biological Weapon, which Umbrella was famous for creating."  
  
"Tyrant 020." A voice called out.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Mark standing by the door.  
  
"Superior to any of the Tyrants created from the T or G viruses." Mark held up his gun, making it clear that if any of them tried to shoot him again, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. "And you lucky STARS get to test it out." He stared at the kids. He could see fear rising in their eyes. He slowly walked over to the computer system  
  
"I say we shoot him now." Pete whispered to Ethan, who didn't answer.  
  
Kyle heard what Pete said. If they shot at Mark now, who knows what he would do. He recovered so quickly from the last one. Now would be a good time for Mom and Dad to show up.  
  
Hearing Mark push a few buttons, the kids drew their attention to the tube that the tyrant was in. The liquid slowly started to drain out.  
  
Serena shivered. Jose, who was stood next to her, reached out for her hand. The warmth of his hand comforted Serena. The sweat on his hand told her that he was just as scared as she was.  
  
Once the liquid was drained, the Tyrants eyes, including the one on his chest, slowly began to open. The glass around the tube slid up, ascending into the top. The creature lifted its head. Ethan backed up as he came face to face with the monster.  
  
Jill and Carlos stepped out as Wesker had ordered. He kept his gun aimed on them.  
  
"Jill, I'm glad you could drop by. I ran into your husband, and Barry earlier. I probably would have finished them off if your idiot son hadn't got in my way. O well, I'm sure Mark will have him finished off by the Tyrant, then I can take Care of the Chris, and the rest of you."  
  
"You're insane!" Carlos shot.  
  
Wesker smiled. "I thought you would have realized that sooner. And exactly, who are you?"  
  
"Carlos Oliveira, former Mercenary for the U.B.C.S."  
  
"Ah, yes." Wesker raised his eyebrow. "The Umbrella Mercenary who escaped from Raccoon City with S.T.A.R.S. member, Jill Valentine, and both of you meet up again here. Quite a reunion." Wesker grinned at them. "I know everything. Too bad things didn't work out for you. If I had been able to kill Chris, you two would have had some time to fool around before you die."  
  
"Go To Hell, Wesker!" Jill hollered.  
  
Wesker smiled and raised his gun up to her head. "Ladies first!"  
  
Before Carlos could move, a loud shot was heard. Wesker fell to the ground grasping his side. Jill and Carlos turned around to see Barry, Leon, Claire, and Chris, holding up his shotgun, hiding behind some large boxes.  
  
"Chris!" Jill exclaimed.  
  
Chris, and the others ran over to join Jill and Carlos, as Wesker lay unconscious bleeding on the ground.  
  
"Oh, Jill!" Chris threw his arms around her, glad that she was ok. Jill returned the hug. "Are you ok?" Chris asked pulling away.  
  
"Yeah." Jill answered. "But the kids. Wesker said they're in with some Tyrant."  
  
"Tyrant 020." Barry corrected.  
  
"You've heard about it?" Claire asked.  
  
"Chris and I saw some slides. It's very gruesome. I don't know if the kids can handle it."  
  
"We've got to get to them." Leon cried "Fast!"  
  
"Jill and I were going to check down here in the basement. Perhaps we should continue that." Carlos suggested.  
  
"Al right!" Chris agreed  
  
Serena could hear Mark laughing as she and the other kids backed up. Instinctively she pulled out two magazines to reload her Uzi's. Kyle, Jose and Pete were reloading as well. Ethan stood frantic.  
  
"Ethan!" Kyle called out to him.  
  
Ethan looked up and Kyle tossed him the extra handgun that he found.  
  
After blinking his eyes a few times, the Tyrant stretched. In an instant, he jumped down onto the floor and swung at Pete and Ethan. The kids jumped back, and Kyle began firing with his AR. The thing twitched a little, but it kept walking.  
  
Mark stood in the back watching, ready to escape if the thing came after him.  
  
Ethan was scared. He had been scared by monsters he saw on TV, now he was terrified.  
  
"Stay, back!" Kyle called to him and Pete. "Our guns are more powerful, and they're not stopping him."  
  
Pete frowned. Kyle was right. His handgun wouldn't do much, but it might help a little. He and Ethan kept to the back and fired a few shots at the monster. Ethan was running low. Pete pulled out another clip and handed it to Ethan.  
  
Jose was pumping his shotgun, preparing to open fire at the creature.  
  
Kyle's AR was pouring bullets into the Tyrants stomach. It winced back, then slashed its mighty claw at Kyle, who jumped back. A bullet in the leg from Jose's shotgun caused it to stumble back. It had been injured, but only slightly.  
  
Mark watched in enjoyment. His father would love this. Right now he was out getting rid of the S.T.A.R.S. while he tangles the new generation.  
  
"Are you scared?" Pete asked, looking at Ethan.  
  
"Kinda." He answered. "I mean, this is real here, and this monster is really powerful."  
  
"Do you think we can beat him?" Pete asked.  
  
Ethan shrugged. 'I hope so."  
  
As the kids were maneuvering around the room, the Tyrant noticed Mark, and started to walk towards him. Mark noticed the approaching monster, and had to take action immediately. "Sorry, but don't think I'm going to stick around and help you kids defeat this monster." He laughed, pushing a button on the giant computer.  
  
The monster got closer to Mark. Just as it charged and swiped its claw at him, a secret door on the wall opened up, and mark disappeared, unknowingly dropping his magnum, which he had kept in his holster incase, any of the subjects went after him.  
  
Pete and Ethan were sending 9mm shots into it's back. The Tyrant turned around and faced them. It then started to walk towards them. But fully automatic shots in its side made it turn its attention back to the three older kids.  
  
Serena was firing here Uzi's. Her ammo was running low, and the tyrant was right in front of her. It was getting weaker, but not weak enough to die. Serena stopped to reload. The tyrant raised its claw and was about to hit her, when Jose, coming to the rescue, jumped in front of her; his shotgun pumped and ready to shoot. But before he could fire, the tyrant swung it's claw, sinking part of it into his sid.  
  
"Aggghhhhh!" Jose screamed with pain.  
  
The monster raised his claw and shook it. Jose slid off of the claw and flew across the room.  
  
"Jose!" Serena screamed out in fear. She stepped back as the tyrant turned its gaze back on her.  
  
Kyle started firing with his assault rifle. Serena quickly finished shoving the two mags into her Uzi's, and started firing as well.  
  
The Tyrant swung its claw at her, luckily she ducked and golled on the ground to get away from it.  
  
The thing charged at Kyle, and slashed him, luckily his claw didn't go through. It slightly sliced him, ripping his shirt. Kyle fell back, his AR dropping out of his hand. Kyle landed back towards the wall which Mark disappeared through.  
  
Ethan and Pete fired their 9's, praying it would at least do some damage, and give Kyle some time to get up.  
  
Serena wanted to go see if Jose was ok, but right now, Kyle needed her.  
  
Kyle grabbed his stomach, he was about to stand up, but first he needed his AR. He looked around, it was no where in sight. However, a few feet away, he saw something shiny and silver. It was Marks magnum. He backed up to get closer to it, until he was within reach. The Tyrant grew closer to him as well. Kyle quickly reached out and grabbed the magnum. He raised the loaded revolver at Tyrant 020, targeting the eye in its chest. Kyle fired one shot. Blood and puss began to pour out, and the creature stumble back, weakly. It dizzily stumbled for a moment. Kyle got on his feet, and fired 3 more shots at the monster: This time, in the head. The Tyrant's head blew apart. Skin flew off, blood and gore splatting around the room. The headless biological weapon fell lifeless to the floor.  
  
Mark was in the control room. "No!" He slammed his fist down. "How could they have won? Damn it!" He looked at all the controls and smiled. "They haven't won yet." Mark activated the self-destruct system. He would have plenty of time to get out. His only concern right now was his father. His father who lied to him; Made him hate S.T.A.R.S and didn't even tell him that he was once a part of S.T.A.R.S., not to mention their leader. Come to think of it, He could get out on his own.  
  
Serena stared at the dead body of the creature. Her racing heart finally slowed down. She was trying to accept the idea that the thing was finally dead. As she stood there, she heard moaning coming from the corner behind her. Jose!  
  
Serena ran over to her friend. He lay there against the wall, in a puddle of blood, which was dripping from his side. Serena frowned, scared, at the site. "Jose!"  
  
Jose looked up. "Serena!"  
  
Serena bent down, closer to him. "Jose, it's over. We won."  
  
"Ouch!" He moaned. "Congratulations!"  
  
"We're getting out of here." She reassured him.  
  
Jose took a deep breath. 'Serena, I'm . not gonna make it."  
  
"No!" She argued. "Just hold on. Your dad will fix you up. Kyle will carry you out!"  
  
"It's no use, Serena!"  
  
Serena leaned closer to him to give him a hug. "You can't leave me now." Her voice chattered.  
  
Jose gently kissed her cheek. "At least I got to play the Hero, and save the girl." He breathed, barely able to say the words. "Serena, I .. I love you!" His last words faded out.  
  
"I.." Serena started, but she stopped no longer feeling him breathing."  
  
"Jose!" She backed away. Jose lay there lifeless. "Jose, no!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Self Destruct System has been activated. All employees must evacuate. This building will self-destruct in five minutes. System cannot be terminated." A computerized voice delivered this message throughout the building.  
  
Kyle walked over to his cousin. "Come on, Serena. We have to go." He frowned seeing the lifeless body of their companion. Pete and Ethan stood behind him.  
  
Serena stood up, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kyle sympathized.  
  
Serena just nodded. Jose was dead. There was nothing else they could do. He would want them to get out alive. "Lets go."  
  
Chris, Jill, and the others heard the self destruct system as well.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Chris ordered.  
  
"What about the kids?" Claire asked.  
  
Chris had a feeling that Kyle was ok. He was going to have to trust his instinct. "We'll meet up with them on the way out. Maybe the even got out already."  
  
"I'll call for Ark and Rebecca." Leon pulled out his radio. "Incase anyone of the kids are injured."  
  
Rebecca and Ark Thompson pulled up in the rescuer van with extra weapons, and medical supplies. "I sure hope everything's ok." Ark looked at his wife.  
  
"Me, too." Rebecca returned.  
  
Savannah, Sarah, and Amber were in the back of the van. They three girls were worried about their friends.  
  
"Can we go in mom?" Amber asked.  
  
"No, girls." Rebecca refused. "We're gonna stay here."  
  
Ark, Rebecca, and their three daughters watched as the Gen-Tech building exploded. Savannah could feel her heart jump at the sight of all the fire and smoke, and the loud boom. She looked at her sisters, and saw they had done the same.  
  
Ark was talking into the radio communications of the SWAT van. "SWAT team, do you read me?" There was silence. He looked at Rebecca and saw the fear in her eyes."  
  
"This is Leon. I read you." A voice came over.  
  
Rebecca smiled. Their friends had survived.  
  
SWAT team stood there looking at the rubble. Leon put his arm around Claire as he was talking to Ark on his radio. Jill, Chris, Barry, and Carlos stood brushing themselves off.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" They heard a voice call from behind them. They all turned around to see Kyle Redfield calling out to them; The rest of the kids behind him. They all began to run up to meet with their parents.  
  
"Kyle!" Jill called out. Kyle ran and put his arms around his mother. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok." She said with relief.  
  
Pete jumped on his big buff grandfather. Barry was glad to see him again, too.  
  
Serena and Ethan went straight to their parents.  
  
"We were so worried about you." Claire spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry." Serena apologized. "Mark kidnapped Ethan and we had to go save him."  
  
"It's ok." Claire gently stroked her hair. She was glad that her son and daughter were al right. Chris felt the same way. He saw so much of himself in Kyle.  
  
Carlos stood there lonely. All the kids were back, except for his son. "Where is Jose?"  
  
Kyle frowned. He looked over at Pete and Ethan who had the same expressions on their faces.  
  
Serena stepped away from her parents and looked up at Mr. Oliveira. "Um.."  
  
Carlos looked down at the young girl. Bye the look on her face, and the tears welling up in her eyes, he could tell that his son didn't make it.  
  
"He. He got killed by the Tyrant. It was all my fault. He jumped in front to save me!" Serena cried!"  
  
Carlos's head sunk down. He tried not to cry, but he just lost his oldest son. He couldn't help it. Jose wanted to be just like him; Grow up and be a hero. Now he was.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jill said, putting her arm on Carlos's shoulder.  
  
"The Tyrant. You saw it?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was huge!" Ethan answered.  
  
"But Kyle killed it." Pete smiled.  
  
"You did?" Chris smiled at his son. "That's my boy."  
  
"Actually, WE killed it." Kyle corrected.  
  
"Are you ok, honey?" Claire asked putting her arms around her daughter.  
  
"Yeah." Serena wiped her tears away, but they kept coming. "Mom, it's not fair." She threw her arms around her mother.  
  
"I know, honey." Claire comforted. Surviving wasn't easy, especially when someone you cared about didn't make it. But things eventually worked out for the best. If Steve hadn't died so many years ago, Claire and Leon may have never gotten together, and Serena and Ethan wouldn't be here right now.  
  
Rebecca and Ark helped the SWAT team and their children into the car. Savannah hugged Serena. "Girl, you're a hero." She smiled. Amber and Sarah were happy as well. In this quiet town adventure was starting. Kyle, Serena and Ethan were heroes. They finally learned what Survival Horror had been like for their parents.  
  
Mark Wesker watched from the Gen-Tech helicopter as the facility burned. He had beaten those blasted S.T.A.R.S. His father could rest happily, assuming he was dead. Mark hadn't seen Albert Wesker on his escape route, and he didn't waste time to look. He either died in the explosion or found his own way out. Mark's smile faded when he saw the old S.T.A.R.S. and his new enemies loading up into the SWAT van. "How could they have survived?" Mark Wesker drove the helicopter away. He couldn't just sit around, not when those STARS kids were out there. " See you soon!" He whispered as he flew away.  
  
THE END  
  
By:  
  
Jackie Lecher  
  
2001 


End file.
